


Danza Macabra

by merrick_ds



Series: The Witching hour - En español [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Historical References, M/M, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Alguien del pasado de Magnus ha vuelto para perseguirlo, y es alguien a quien siempre quiso mantener lejos de Alec. Puedes elegir a tus amigos...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danse Macabre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362643) by [webspinner2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webspinner2/pseuds/webspinner2). 

> Seguimos con las traducciones pendientes
> 
> Esta es la cuarta parte de la serie 'La Hora de las Brujas - The Witching Hour' de webspinner2.   
La primera parte es un fragmento del fic anterior Vudú, por si no recuerdan en que terminamos.
> 
> Esta historia tiene la llegada de una persona cercana a Magnus y una promesa que él debe cumplir...

_Los hombres más listos, más perspicaces, a menudo tienen una ilusión sobre las mujeres... su mujer buena es una idea extraña, mitad muñeca, mitad ángel; su mujer mala casi siempre un demonio._

_\- Charlotte _ _Bronte_

.

.

.  
  


_Asilo de _ _Renwick_ _..._

.

.

.

Era alta y delgada, con el cabello color castaño largo y rizado, enmarcando su rostro pálido antes de caer en cascada hasta su pequeña cintura. El cuello de encaje profundo de su vestido se había desintegrado al punto que parecía estar hecho de las telarañas más frágiles en lugar de hilos de algodón. Las mangas divididas y el corpiño ajustado del vestido eran de un color morado oscuro y fuertemente decorados con bordados de oro. La falda larga hecha jirones en el dobladillo había tenido alguna vez un borde profundo del mismo opulento dorado. Brillantes chispas azules de poder parecían destellar al azar de las puntas de sus dedos como si tuviera un exceso de energía y ningún otro medio para descargarla.

-"¿Q–qué? ¿Quién eres tú?"- tartamudeó el joven hechicero dando un paso atrás.

La chica pareció notarlo entonces y concentró toda su atención en él. Una pequeña y cruel sonrisa revoloteó sobre su hermoso rostro, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de rojo cuando pareció mirar su propia alma. Ella dio un paso hacia él, llegando al borde del pentagrama que había dibujado.

-"Yo– te llamé, no puedes abandonar los confines del pentagrama"- exclamó con voz ronca de miedo aunque intentaba recuperar el control de la situación. De repente escuchó una carcajada casi infantil proveniente de la chica mientras salía del pentagrama y se acercaba a él. El joven hechicero se congeló al ver el antiguo mal que bailaba en sus ojos, tan en desacuerdo con su hermoso rostro y el infantil sonido de su voz.

Estirando la mano, la chica tocó su sien con los dedos, las uñas se curvaron para cortar la piel. Destellos de llamas azules lamieron las heridas y un grito de agonía rasgó el aire cuando el joven Brujo se desplomó en el suelo sangrando por sus ojos, orejas y boca. Ella se inclinó sobre él como para captar las últimas palabras suaves que pronunció antes de que la muerte lo atrapara.

-"¿Qu–quién eres?"

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la chica cambió su traje a uno más apropiado para la epoca en que se encontraba y le susurró al oído- "Lucia"- una sonrisa pequeña y cruel se extendió por su rostro- "Lucia Bane..."

_(De la historia **Vudú – VooDoo**)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La noche siguiente..._

.

.  
  


Magnus se apresuró por la concurrida vereda hacia el Instituto de Nueva York. Estaba llegando un poco tarde debido a una reunión con un cliente – que había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo que debería haber sido necesario para el simple hechizo requerido. Los vampiros podrían ser tan exigentes. El clima inestable de los últimos dos días seguía sin mostrar signos de desvanecerse, y Magnus sospechó que tendrían otro espectáculo de rayos antes de que terminara la velada.

Él y Alec iban, con Jace y Clary, al Birdland Jazz Club para una especial salida nocturna. Magnus estaba deseando volver a ver el icónico club; Birdland había abierto sus puertas en 1949 y con el paso de los años presentó a algunos de los grandes del jazz estadounidense; Charlie Parker, Miles Davis y Dizzy Gillespie por nombrar algunos. Habían pasado años desde que Magnus había estado allí, así que cuando Alec le pidió que escogiera algo diferente, esto ciertamente encajaba a la perfección.

Llegó al Instituto sólo para encontrar que Alec y Jace todavía estaban en la sala de entrenamiento guiando a algunos jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras a través de sus pasos. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de que se les haría incluso más tarde de lo que ya era, se habría tomado su tiempo. Clary, sin embargo, estaba vestida y lista, golpeteando suavemente con su pie en ansiosa anticipación. Alec había mantenido en secreto el destino de la cita doble de esta noche, pero sabía que Magnus había elegido el lugar y eso significaba que sería único.

Magnus se acercó para pararse junto a Clary, y dijo- "Todavía trabajando duro, según veo"

-"Sí, y si no terminan pronto, nunca saldremos de aquí. Isabelle accedió a cuidar del Instituto esta noche, y me muero por saber a dónde vamos"- respondió Clary, el brillo en sus ojos era testimonio de su emoción.

Magnus observó a Alec trabajar con los Cazadores de Sombras más jóvenes y se encontró pensando que, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Alec habría sido un padre maravilloso. Era comprensivo y amable, pero también podría ser firme cuando se requería. Era alguien a quien podrías recurrir si estuvieras en problemas, alguien que no te juzgaría, que sabía cómo escuchar.

En ese momento, Alec pareció sentir los ojos de Magnus sobre él y sonrió, deteniendo el entrenamiento antes de acercarse para envolver a Magnus en un fuerte abrazo- "Perdón por tardar tanto, amor. Tomaré una ducha rápida y estaré contigo en un segundo"- cuando lo soltó, se volvió para llamar a Jace- "Vamos, tenemos que irnos, las reservaciones son para las 8:00 pm"

Magnus volvió su atención a Clary que llevaba un hermoso vestido de cóctel de organza color crema, con encaje aguamarina y cuentas en el corpiño y un hombro. Magnus sonrió con aprobación mientras extendía la mano hacia ella y la hacía girar para permitir que el vestido flote graciosamente a su alrededor- "Te ves preciosa, querida"- dijo sonriendo mientras veía el ceño fruncido de Jace. Hubo un tiempo en que Magnus estaba celoso de los sentimientos de Alec por su _parabatai_, por lo que tener un poco de revancha nunca le hacía daño.

Una vez que Alec y Jace estuvieron listos, se dirigieron al ascensor. Magnus notó la ligera inspiración y la vacilación de Alec antes de entrar en el espacio cerrado. Tomó al Cazador de Sombras en sus brazos y susurró- "Te ves delicioso"- acariciándole el oído con la nariz y distrayéndolo efectivamente de los recuerdos desagradables de su tiempo en Nueva Orleans.

Poco después, los cuatro amigos llegaron al Birdland Jazz Club en el centro de Manhattan. Clary estaba emocionada, no podías vivir en Nueva York y no haber escuchado del Birdland, aunque nunca había esperado ir allí. Su reputación de buena comida, estadounidense con un toque de Cajun, y el gran jazz lo convertían en la meca de músicos serios y fanáticos por igual. No era que no le gustara ir a Taki's o Pandemoniun, pero esto era algo diferente, algo para recordar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El repentino rayo de luz iluminó la escena macabra frente a los tres jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras. Habían estado patrullando cuando un pico de energía, muy probablemente demoníaco, los había traído a este lugar olvidado de Dios. El manicomio abandonado en Roosevelt Island tenía mala reputación, pero por lo general sólo atraía a adolescentes mundanos en alguna apuesta.

-"Este lugar me da escalofríos"- dijo Shivvy McRae mientras un estremecimiento recorría su espina dorsal- "No estoy registrando ningún aumento en las lecturas de energía demoníaca en mi sensor, así que lo que sea que estuvo aquí parece haber desaparecido, pero dejó una gran firma atrás"

Shivvy McRae, su hermano Ian y su parabatai Josh Cameron habían llegado al Instituto de Nueva York desde Edimburgo después de que la Clave había visto obligada a eliminar a la mayor parte de los Cazadores de Sombras de alto rango del Instituto en Edimburgo por crímenes contra los Subterráneos. Los tres a menudo patrullaban juntos y habían llegado a considerar a Nueva York su hogar.

-"Shiv, Ian, creo que he encontrado algo"- dijo Josh, su voz se quebró levemente al ver la escena iluminada por su luz mágica. Allí, en el suelo, a los pies de Josh, estaba el cuerpo de un joven brujo, sangre seca saliendo de los ojos, las orejas y la boca. Su expresión congelada en una mirada de horror total.

Moviéndose con cuidado para evitar tropezar con la vegetación y escombros que cubrían el interior del asilo en ruinas, Shivvy e Ian se acercaron a Josh. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Ian pusiera una mano en el hombro de Josh y lo apretara suavemente- "No hay nada que podamos hacer por él. Veamos si hay algo más aquí que pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre lo que sucedió, entonces llamaremos a Isabelle y la pondremos al tanto"

Josh asintió con la cabeza y tomando una profunda respiración le dirigió a su parabatai una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, un grito de Shivvy atrajo su atención- "¡Miren! ¡Aquí, hay un pentagrama en el suelo y, a juzgar por las marcas de quemaduras en la piedra, todo lo que cruzó fue muy poderoso!"

-"Será mejor que lo reportemos"- dijo Josh sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo y presionando la marcación rápida para el Instituto de Nueva York.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Birdland se llenó al máximo y la multitud entusiasta estaba disfrutando de la música en vivo de la Birdland Big Band. Magnus había dispuesto que tuvieran una mesa cerca del pequeño escenario y se complació al ver que tanto Jace como Clary disfrutaban de la experiencia. Los cuatro amigos habían pedido bebidas cuando llegaron, seguidos de la cena. Sin excepción, todos parecían querer probar la cocina cajún, pidiendo cosas como guisado de marisco criollo y bagre ennegrecido.

Una vez terminada la cena, disfrutaban de una segunda ronda de bebidas cuando el teléfono celular de Alec vibró en su bolsillo. Echó un vistazo al número y se excusó para tomar la llamada en algún lugar más tranquilo. Magnus frunció el ceño levemente mientras miraba a Alec apartarse, esperando que esto no significara un final repentino de su noche.

La mirada en el rostro de Alec cuando regresó a la mesa le dijo a Magnus todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se inclinó hacia delante para poder oírlo- "Isabelle llamó, la patrulla de Josh encontró el cuerpo de un brujo en Renwick. Parece como si hubiera convocado a un demonio que demostró ser demasiado fuerte para él. Tenemos que ir a echar un vistazo"- dijo.

Jace asintió, pero no dijo nada mientras tomaba la mano de Clary y se levantaba.

-"Nos haremos cargo de la cuenta y nos encontraremos afuera"- dijo Alec sin mirar a Magnus, temeroso de ver la decepción en su rostro. De todas las noches para recibir una llamda inesperada, tenía que ser esta.

Una vez que pagaron la cuenta, Magnus jaló a Alec para un breve abrazo y susurró seductoramente- "No te preocupes cariño, puedes compensarme cuando lleguemos a casa esta noche"

Alec se rio- "Eres incorregible"- y tomando la mano de Magnus, siguieron a Jace y Clary por la puerta.

Las parejas se dirigieron a un callejón desierto cerca del Birdland, donde Magnus abrió un portal que los llevó al Asilo de Renwick en cuestión de minutos. Alec se estremeció ligeramente mientras escaneaba su nuevo entorno. Este lugar tenía muchos recuerdos para él, la mayoría de ellos desagradables. Primero Valentine y luego Ezra Highsmith habían utilizado el asilo en ruinas como un lugar para tramar sus malvados planes, y ahora él estaba allí para investigar la muerte de un joven brujo.

Caminando rápidamente hacia Josh e Ian, Alec, con Jace y Magnus pisándole los talones, examinó el cuerpo. Lo que sea que haya sucedido, la muerte del joven había sido brutal y dolorosa. Miró a Magnus y preguntó- "¿Lo conocías?"

-"Lo he visto antes, fue aprendiz de un viejo amigo mío, Jacob Sage"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Fue?"

-"Sí, hace aproximadamente un mes escuché de Jacob que el chico quería trabajar por su cuenta. Jacob no estaba muy contento con eso, no creía que estuviera listo"- dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza.

-"Parece que tenía razón"- comentó Josh- "Hay restos de un pentagrama. Parece que pudo haber invocado algo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejarlo"

Magnus asintió brevemente y luego fue a examinar el pentagrama, dejando a los Cazadores de Sombras discutiendo cómo procederían. A medida que se acercaba, podía sentir la fuerte magia residual que quedaba atrás. Lo que sea que se haya convocado debió haber tenido un poder enorme para dejar esa gran firma. De repente, un destello de color llamó la atención de Magnus y recogió un pequeño pedazo de tela color púrpura bordado con hilo de oro.

El color desapareció del rostro de Magnus cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre el trozo de tela con tanta fuerza que su mano formó un puño- "¡Dios mío, no!"- susurró- "Lucia"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de historia

Magnus estaba perdido en una pesadilla de sus propios recuerdos, memorias de París en la década de 1630, recuerdos de Lucía y la Danza Macabra

.

.

.

_París 1630..._

_._

_._

_._

Magnus Bane caminó rápidamente por las estrechas calles de París buscando la casa identificada por la elegante invitación en su mano. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido cuando pensó en lo que estaba haciendo y se preguntó de nuevo por qué había recibido esta invitación.

.

.

_Armand_ _ Jean _ _Du_ _Plessis_ _ de Richelieu,_

_Gran Brujo de París_

_Solicita el honor de tu presencia en la anual Danza Macabra_

_El 13 de octubre a la medianoche_

_666 Rue _ _Faubourg_ _St_ _. Honore_

.

.

La Danza Macabra era un evento de 'solo con invitación' organizado por el Gran Brujo de París quien únicamente invitaba a los Subterráneos más poderosos e influyentes. Tenía la reputación de ser una ocasión social emocionante, peligrosa y secreta que podría hacer o deshacer a un joven hechicero ambicioso. Magnus no estaba seguro de por qué había sido invitado, no conocía al Gran Brujo, pero definitivamente estaba intrigado; lo suficientemente como para viajar de Londres a París para la ocasión.

Ubicado entre una hilera de casas adosadas igualmente elegantes, la fachada del 666 Rue Faubourg St. Honore era de diseño clásico con elaboradas molduras sobre las ventanas y una entrada de doble puerta. Magnus fue admitido por un sirviente, sólo después de que presentara la invitación, y conducido a través de la casa y por un conjunto de escaleras estrechas hacia una cámara subterránea.

Decir que estaba conmocionado sería insuficiente, las paredes de la cavernosa habitación estaban cubiertas con lo que parecían ser huesos apilados, interrumpidos a intervalos por hileras de cráneos humanos. Apliques de pared y candelabros que contenían velas negras iluminaban la habitación y, a través de una pared, había un enorme órgano negro. En el centro de la habitación, las parejas se alineaban para bailar el minuet elaboradamente exagerado con los extraños sonidos de la música de órgano.

Todos los invitados se ajustaban a un estricto código de vestimenta. La moda estaba en consonancia con el estilo de la época, collares de encaje profundo para hombres y mujeres, telas de seda muy bordadas, pero solo negro, blanco y un toque de plata. Cada invitado también llevaba una máscara que variaba desde simples imágenes negras a siniestras de calaveras y aves de presa. Solo había una excepción: en el otro extremo de la sala, un hombre alto y delgado vestía las túnicas escarlatas de un príncipe de la Iglesia Católica, el _Cardenal Richelieu_.

A pesar de las imágenes extrañamente opulentas y macabras que lo rodeaban, los ojos de Magnus se vieron atraídos por Armand Jean Du Plessis, el cardenal Richelieu, Gran Brujo de París, que tenía el dedo sobre el pulso del mundo parisino, así como la Iglesia y el Estado franceses; un intelectual ambicioso, poderoso, talentoso, cuya estrella política apenas comenzaba a surgir en la corte francesa. Magnus no podía imaginarse involucrado en tantos frentes, era un acto de equilibrio que no le gustaba para sí mismo.

De repente, Magnus se dio cuenta de que el cardenal, que había estado hablando con un hombre vestido con las túnicas negras de un sacerdote católico romano, le estaba haciendo señas. Se abrió paso a través de la multitud de brujos, vampiros, hombres lobos y hadas, maravillado de que tantos Subterráneos diferentes pudieran reunirse en un solo lugar sin recurrir al derramamiento de sangre. Por fin se paró frente a Richelieu y se inclinó como era costumbre en una sociedad cortés. Una rara sonrisa revoloteó en el austero rostro del cardenal, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

-"Bienvenido a la Danza Macabra, Magnus Bane"- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta a la reverencia de Magnus- "Permítanme presentarle al padre Joseph"- añadió indicando al sacerdote a su lado.

Magnus se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que el sacerdote era mundano, pero lo ocultó detrás de las respuestas educadas proscritas- "Me sentí honrado de recibir su invitación Gran Brujo"- y luego se volvió para saludar al Padre Joseph. El sacerdote parecía estar midiéndolo y nuevamente se preguntó por qué había sido invitado.

El cardenal Richelieu tomó a Magnus bajo su ala, presentándolo a muchos de los Subterráneos más influyentes de la época. La conversación era animada, el refrigerio variado y abundante. Magnus comenzaba a relajarse y disfrutar cuando le presentaron a un joven Brujo italiano, un músico asignado a la corte de Luis XIII. El joven era definitivamente guapo, con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, pero fue su espíritu amable y cautivador lo que atrapó a Magnus. Había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien realmente había llamado su atención. Richelieu se excusó dejando a Magnus y al joven trovador para conocerse mejor. Adrien Fiore había dejado su Italia natal seis meses atrás para buscar trabajo como músico. Su habilidad lo hizo notar en la corte francesa y se convirtió en uno de los favoritos del rey Luis.

Magnus estaba disfrutando de hablar con el joven, incluso coqueteando un poco cuando un cambio repentino en los tonos extraños del minueto dio paso a algo más rápido y más disonante. El baile cambió con la música cada vez más rápida, casi frenética. Cráneos humanos y antorchas se elevaron sobre las cabezas de muchos de los bailarines mientras giraban alrededor de la habitación. La atención de Magnus fue atrapada por una bailarina en el centro del círculo. Llevaba un elaborado vestido de seda negro con telarañas y arañas bordadas en el corpiño y una falda con hilos de plata. De su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón sólo se apreciaba la mitad, la otra iba cubierta por una máscara de calavera. Largo y oscuro cabello rizado fluía detrás de ella mientras giraba alrededor de la pista de baile. Debería haber sido una visión de belleza macabra, pero había algo en ella que helaba la sangre en las venas de Magnus.

-"Hay alguien más a quien me gustaría que conozcas"- le susurró el cardenal Richelieu al oído, provocando que el Brujo se sobresaltara. Había estado tan distraído por el baile y la mujer en el centro, que no había sido consciente del regreso del Gran Brujo.

-"Estoy a tu disposición Gran Brujo"- respondió rápidamente, antes de susurrar al oído de Adrien- "Voy a caminar en el Pont Notre-Dame mañana por la mañana a las 11:00 am por si quieres acompañarme"- Luego permitió que Richelieu lo guiara. El baile había terminado y Magnus se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que el Gran Brujo tenía la intención de presentarle a la mujer de vestido negro, que ya había llamado su atención.

-"Magnus Bane, permítame presentarle a Lucía Dragotta, dama de compañía de la Reina Madre, María de Médicis. Lucía, este es Magnus Bane de Londres"- dijo Richelieu sonriendo como si fuera el mayor placer que pudiera tener presentar a estos dos. De alguna manera, Magnus sabía que este era el momento al que todo lo demás había estado conduciéndolo, el motivo de su invitación, el propósito de que estuviera allí. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, a excepción de lo que la cortesía común requería, se inclinó ante la dama, y cuando ella le ofreció su mano, la besó.

En ese momento, Magnus sintió un escalofrío de miedo y repulsión, pero lo que era quizás peor, una sensación de familiaridad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Richelieu lo alejó.

-"Me disculpo por no advertirte"- dijo el Cardenal en voz baja- "Lucía es tu media hermana, Magnus, y tu padre estaría muy, _muy orgulloso_ de ella"

Magnus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. En particular, no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad frente al Gran Brujo de París, pero la reunión con Lucía, por breve que fuera, lo había conmocionado. También se preguntaba qué era lo que Richelieu esperaba de él, y si estaba dispuesto a involucrarse...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Presente..._

.

.

.

Fue la voz de Alec llamándolo lo que interrumpió el paseo de Magnus por sus recuerdos- "¿Puedes decir algo sobre lo que podría haber pasado?"

Magnus abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró los ojos tratando desesperadamente de calmarse- "Yo... no estoy seguro, tendré que investigar un poco"- respondió finalmente, no sonando con su habitual autoconfianza.

Alec se acercó y abrazó a Magnus, sin darse cuenta de la mirada afilada que Jace le dirigió al hechicero- "Nos va a llevar algo de tiempo limpiar las cosas por aquí, ¿por qué no te vas a casa y descansas un poco, amor?"

Magnus le dirigió un breve asentimiento a Alec antes de besarlo gentilmente en la mejilla y alejarse. La culpabilidad cayó sobre él mientras dejaba la escena. Había roto su promesa de ser honesto con Alec acerca de su pasado, había roto la confianza que era sagrada para ambos, y no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de arreglar esto, o qué podría hacer acerca de Lucia.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de historia sobre Lucia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa, la hermana de Magnus. ¿Qué tramara? Capítulos para empezar a armar el quid de la cuestión en esta historia y más secretos de Magnus, aunque todo tiene una razón...

Cuando Magnus abandonó la espeluznante escena de Renwick, Jace se volvió bruscamente hacia Alec y le dijo- "¿Qué demonios está escondiendo?"

-"¡Jace!"- jadeó Clary sorprendida, mirando preocupada a Alec.

-"Si Magnus supiera algo, nos lo diría"- respondió Alec con voz severa- "Dijo que necesitaba investigar un poco; y si se le ocurre algo, serás el primero en saberlo. Así que terminemos las cosas aquí, quiero llegar a casa"

Jace no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pero asintió sin querer presionar a Alec sobre el tema.

Les tomó varias horas más, pero al final despejaron la escena, y los Cazadores de Sombras volvieron al Instituto, Alec los había acompañado principalmente para poder hablar con Izzy y enviar un informe a la Clave. Suspiró, pensando cuán breve sería ese informe, todavía no tenían idea de lo que había cruzado a través del pentagrama, o exactamente cómo había matado al joven hechicero. No se habían registrado actividades inusuales en ninguna de las otras patrullas de Cazadores, pero eso en realidad no significaba nada. Lo que sea que surgió de ese pentagrama podría estar manteniendo un perfil bajo, aguadando su momento, esperando... ¿pero esperando qué?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ian McRae se sentó en el extremo de la cama de su parabatai mirando mientras el otro chico paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación- "¡Harás un agujero en el piso si sigues así!"

Josh se detuvo abruptamente, volviéndose hacia Ian y dijo- "¿Crees que Magnus nos ocultaba algo? Jace es el mejor Cazador de Sombras de su generación, tal vez de cualquier generación, y sus instintos suelen ser acertados"

-"Josh"- respondió Ian levantándose y abrazando al chico más alto- "Nadie conoce a Magnus mejor que Alec. Si hay algo que Magnus pueda decirnos sobre a lo que nos enfrentamos, estoy seguro de que lo hará"- Al principio, Josh permaneció rígido en los brazos de su parabatai, pero luego pareció relajarse de golpe y corresponder el abrazo.

-"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo es que me estoy poniendo nervioso por nada?"- dijo Josh.

-"Exactamente"- respondió Ian riendo mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por la espalda de su parabatai. Deseó por enésima vez que él y Josh pudieran ser abiertos acerca de sus sentimientos, pero las leyes de la Clave les prohibían formar vínculos románticos entre sí.

La puerta de la habitación de Josh se abrió de golpe y los chicos se apartaron luciendo terriblemente culpables hasta que vieron que era Shivvy, la hermana de Ian y la única persona que conocía su secreto.

-"¡Shivvy!"- gimió Ian indignado- "¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien!"

-"Ustedes no son alguien, son familia"- respondió Shivvy con aire de suficiencia- "Además, sabes que no puedes ocultarme ningún secreto"

Ian miró a Shivvy hasta que escuchó a Josh reirse. Cualquier cosa que alejara la mirada preocupada de su novio estaba bien con él- "Entra y cierra la puerta"- le dijo a su hermana- "Estábamos hablando de lo que sucedió en Renwick esta noche"

-"Y lo que podemos hacer para ayudar a resolver el misterio"- agregó Josh sorprendiendo a Ian.

-"¡Me apunto!"- dijo Shivvy mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Josh para descubrir lo que los chicos tenían en mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus se sentó en el escritorio doble en el estudio que compartía con Alec, reflexionando sobre el pasado. Pasarían horas antes de que su esposo llegara a casa, unas horas que esperaba usar para tomar algunas decisiones, formar algún tipo de plan para tratar con Lucía...

.

.

** _París 1630..._ **

.

-"M-Mi media hermana..."- Magnus no solía quedarse sin palabras, pero el pronunciamiento del cardenal Richelieu lo había dejado atónito. No quería nada más que negar incluso la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, aunque ese terrible sentimiento de repugnancia y familiaridad que había experimentado cuando besó la mano de Lucía Dragotta lo llamó mentiroso. Richelieu parecía entender el conflicto que se libraba en el interior de Magnus y sabiamente le permitió al hombre más joven tiempo para recomponerse, y él estuvo agradecido por la indulgencia.

Richelieu se mantuvo en silencio mientras continuaba alejando a Magnus del atestado salón de baile, por un pasillo estrecho y hasta una oficina pequeña, ricamente diseñada. El cardenal indicó una silla frente a un gran escritorio de madera tallada, y luego fue a servir vino para él y para su invitado antes de sentarse detrás del escritorio.

Sin más demora, el Cardenal comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía del pasado de Lucía. Ella era la hija de una italiana dama de compañía para Marie de Medici y, por supuesto, el padre de Magnus, Asmodeus. La niña parecía no portar ninguna marca de brujo visible que fuera en sí misma, inusual. Lucía había sido criada en medio de la decadencia y la intriga de la corte francesa. Siendo hermosa, la niña fue mimada y consentida, creciendo para ser caprichosa y egocéntrica.

-"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ella?"- preguntó Magnus interrumpiendo la historia del Cardenal.

Richelieu frunció el ceño levemente, pero luego respondió- "Su madre vino a mí, temiendo en lo que su hija se estaba convirtiendo"

Magnus asintió y esperó a que Richelieu continuara. Además de su belleza física, Lucia también era inteligente, ambiciosa y poderosa. El único defecto en este retrato, aunque la propia Lucía no lo veía como tal, era que no tenía una brújula moral que la hacía despiadada y manipuladora. Lucia Dragotta era una mujer muy peligrosa.

Unos seis meses antes, la madre de Lucía había venido al Gran Brujo de París en busca de ayuda. Ella le dijo a Richelieu que su hija había nacido con una marca de brujo, una pequeña cola y que la había quitado para proteger a la niña y a ella misma de las acusaciones de brujería. La madre de Lucía no había querido separarse de ella y tontamente le permitió crecer en la corte. Ahora que había visto el error de sus maneras, aunque era demasiado tarde, estaba aterrorizada de su propia hija. Una semana después de esa reunión, la mujer había muerto, y Lucía la había reemplazado como dama de la Reina Madre.

Magnus estaba horrorizado por la implicación de las palabras de Richelieu, la propia madre de Magnus se había suicidado cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba la marca del demonio, y el dolor de esa herida nunca se curó realmente. La idea del matricidio era tan detestable para él, que se sintió físicamente enfermo al pensarlo.

Miró a Richelieu, con el rostro pálido, los nudillos blancos por el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre los brazos de la silla- "¿Por qué no fue acusada de su crimen?"

-"Mencioné lo inteligente que es"- dijo el Cardenal en voz baja- "No hubo evidencia que la implicara en la muerte de su madre. Mis manos estaban atadas"

Fue en ese momento cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de cuán frustrante era la impotencia de un hombre como Richelieu, acostumbrado a controlar los acontecimientos, moviéndose hábilmente detrás de escena para asegurarse de que sus visiones se hicieran realidad. Una mujer mundana e impotente había acudido a él en busca de ayuda, y él no había podido ofrecer ninguna. Una Bruja joven y relativamente inexperta lo había manejado incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reconocer el terreno.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Se había preguntó Magnus casi en contra de su voluntad. Estaba lejos de estar seguro, incluso con todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora, de querer involucrarse...

.

.

_ **Presente** _ **...**

.

-"¿Magnus?"

Sacado de su ensoñación, Magnus levantó la vista y vio a Alec parado en la puerta del estudio.

-"¿Qué haces todavía levantado? Pensé que habrías estado dormido hace horas", dijo el Cazador de Sombras que cruzó la habitación para levantar a Magnus de la silla y ponerlo en sus brazos.

-"Hmm..."- murmuró Magnus mientras acariciaba con la nariz el cuello de Alec, contento de tener un alivio contra las sombras de su pasado, a pesar de que no estaba más cerca de saber qué haría con Lucía.

-"Vamos amor, vayamos a la cama antes de que te duermas aquí mismo"- Alec se rió entre dientes mientras conducía a Magnus fuera del estudio hacia su cálido y confortable dormitorio.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje y recuerdos de una pérdida.

El cielo apenas comenzaba a iluminarse cuando Magnus finalmente se adormiló. Alec había estado dormido durante horas mientras el brujo había estado persiguiendo ansiosamente recuerdos y pensamientos hasta que determinó que necesitaba encontrar a Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu y conseguir su ayuda para tratar con Lucía.

En lo que le pareció un segundo, Magnus escuchó que la alarma de Alec se apagaba. Escuchó a Alec reír suavemente mientras él enterraba la cabeza bajo la almohada con un gemido.

-"Prepararé café y te traeré un poco"- dijo Alec, besando el hombro desnudo de Magnus antes de dirigirse a la cocina con Presidente Miau pegado a sus talones.

Magnus se había quedado dormido de nuevo cuando sintió la mano de Alec rozando suavemente su brazo y el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un compañero como Alec? ¿Qué no estaría dispuesto a hacer para mantenerlo a salvo? Con un profundo suspiro, Magnus se dio la vuelta y se sentó antes de tomar el café que le ofrecía. Alec debió haber sacado la máquina de exprés, porque era su favorito, un café latte.

Alec sonrió ante el gemido de agradecimiento de Magnus y dijo- "Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, el teléfono de Magnus comenzó a sonar y él lo agarró de la mesita de noche. Alec, asumiendo que era relacionado con trabajo, llevó su café al salón para darle algo de privacidad a Magnus.

La respuesta de Magnus fue escueta- "Gran Brujo, Magnus Bane, declara tu asunto"

Una voz entrecortada e infantil le respondió- "Magnus, es esa la manera de saludar a tu hermanita. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, y estoy aquí para cobrar tu juramento. No malgaste el tiempo querido hermano, tic tac, tic tac"- una cacofonía de estridentes carcajadas siguió antes de que la línea se cortara y Magnus arrojó su teléfono contra la pared más cercana.

-"Magnus, ¿estás bien?"- le llamó Alec desde el salón.

-"Sí, cariño, sólo se me cayó el teléfono, en un minuto estoy contigo"- Maldita sea, no podía permitirse perder los estribos así, no si iba a manejar a Lucía y mantener a salvo a Alec. Se puso una bata y fue a reunirse a Alec, mostrando una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

Alec estaba sentado en el sofá, con los pies estirados sobre la otomana y la mano enroscada alrededor de una taza de café negro. Se veía tan feliz y contento que la respiración se le atoró en la garganta mientras lo miraba. El Brujo sabía que daría todo por mantener esa mirada en el hermoso rostro de su marido.

-"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el día?"- preguntó Alec de nuevo cuando Magnus se reunió con él en el sofá.

-"Me temo que debo ir a París por unos días"- respondió Magnus sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Alec. No era inusual que Magnus viajara por asuntos de clientes, pero odiaba el hecho de que le estuviera mintiendo a Alec por omisión. ¿Cómo podría hablarle de Lucía, y la promesa, el juramento de sangre en realidad, que había hecho hacía tanto tiempo?

-"Te extrañaré"- dijo Alec dijo mientras rodeaba a Magnus con sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuerte.

Tomó un momento antes de que Magnus se relajara en el abrazo, preocupado por lo que encontraría en Francia y la seguridad de los seres queridos que dejaba atrás- "Por favor, Alexander, prométeme que serás cuidadoso cuando me vaya"- dijo Magnus alejándose para poder mirar a los ojos azules de su esposo. Intentó una vez más contarle a Alec sobre Lucía, advertirle, pero las palabras se congelaron en su garganta y se mantuvo mudo.

-"Siempre tengo cuidado Magnus"- respondió Alec- "Pero pareces un poco apagado, ¿seguro que estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien, solo quiero terminar con este asunto en París para poder volver a casa otra vez. No me gusta irme cuando este asunto de Renwick sigue sin resolverse"- Era lo más parecido a hablar del horrendo incidente que anunciaba el regreso de su media hermana al reino de los mortales.

-"Te mantendré actualizado sobre cualquier progreso que hagamos"- dijo Alec dijo- "Sé que no te gustan las muertes inexplicables de Subterráneos en tu territorio. Ahora mejor voy a prepararme o Izzy me estará presionando"

Poco después, Magnus observó desde la ventana de su piso cómo Alec se marchaba al Instituto, permaneciendo en su lugar hasta que el Cazador de Sombras desapareció de la vista. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que sincerarse, decirle a Alec sobre Lucía y su implicación en el pasado, pero esperaba haber terminado con ella antes de que eso sucediera. Soltando un profundo suspiro, Magnus se apresuró a la habitación para empacar y prepararse para su viaje. Tenía que encontrar a Richelieu, y el lugar para comenzar su búsqueda sería con la actual Gran Brujo de París, Gabrielle Sorciere.

Era media tarde, hora de París, cuando Magnus llegó a su hotel cerca de la catedral de Notre Dame. tenía un par de horas para matar antes de su reunión con el Gran Brujo de París y decidió que un paseo lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión. Sin proponérselo, Magnus se encontró en el Pont Notre-Dame, cerca del lugar donde se había reunido con el joven trovador, Adrien Fiore, todos esos años atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** _París 1630 ...._ **

.

La mañana siguiente a la Danza Macabra encontró a Magnus caminando por el Pont Notre-Dame con la esperanza de que Adrien aceptara su invitación y lo distrajera de los pensamientos inquietos que habían dejado los entretenimientos la noche anterior. La presentación a su media hermana había sido inquietante, por decir lo menos, y Magnus no deseaba conocerla más.

Mientras estos pensamientos perturbadores recorrían su mente, Magnus había olvidado buscar al joven trovador y se sorprendió gratamente cuando el chico apareció frente a él como por arte de magia.

-"¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido, Adrien!"- dijo Magnus una sonrisa extendiéndose por su hermoso rostro y todos los pensamientos sobre su media hermana desaparecieron de su mente.

-"También me alegro también"- respondió Adrien con una sonrisa tímida.

De repente, un hombre de mediana edad vestido con la librea de un sirviente del cardenal Richelieu se acercó a la pareja y preguntó- "¿Eres Monsieur Fiore?"

Adrien asintió, con una expresión de sorprendida curiosidad en su rostro, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el sirviente le explicara su asunto.

-"Tengo un mensaje de mi Maestro para el Rey, y esperaba que pudieras llevarlo al palacio cuando regreses. No es urgente"- dijo el hombre con una expresión de esperanza en su rostro que Adrien no tuvo corazón para negarse. El sirviente le entregó al muchacho una nota sellada, se inclinó y se escabulló sin decir una palabra más.

Durante los días siguientes, Magnus pasó todo el tiempo posible con Adrien, disfrutando de París, hablando, riendo y permitiendo que la excitación de una relación en ciernes eclipsara cualquier pensamiento incómodo sobre la Danza Macabra y Lucía. Magnus siempre había sido abierto al amor y rápidamente se encontró más que un poco apegado al tímido y apacible músico. Habían acordado encontrarse en el Pont Notre-Dame esa noche y Magnus esperaba después de una cena romántica llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Finalmente, satisfecho con su apariencia, Magnus salió del hotel y se apresuró hacia el puente. Adrien había tenido que tocar para el Rey esa noche, por lo que su cita se había atrasado como consecuencia. Era una noche oscura, la luna y las estrellas oscurecidas por pesadas nubes de tormenta. Cuando Magnus se acercó a su destino, un repentino corte en las nubes permitió a la luna iluminar a un hombre y a una mujer en lo que él pensó que era el abrazo de un amante. Magnus sonrió con la esperanza de que estaría en una situación similar antes de que terminara la noche.

De repente, un grito rompió el aire, un grito que hablaba de un terrible dolor y un gran temor. Magnus se congeló en estado de shock cuando vio al hombre desplomarse en el suelo a los pies de la mujer, y escuchó su estridente y cacofónica risa. Sin el hombre que la ocultara, la pálida luz de la luna le mostró a Magnus el bello rostro de su media hermana antes de girarse y salir corriendo del puente. Casi como en cámara lenta, Magnus se movió hacia la figura caída, algo en si silueta pareció ganar familiaridad a medida que se acercaba y el miedo acumulándose en la boca de su estómago estalló al ver el rostro pálido de Adrien Fiore.

Magnus cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo, aunque sabía que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer por el chico ahora. La sangre goteaba de sus ojos, orejas y boca que permanecía abierta en un grito silencioso. Gentilmente, Magnus levantó al muchacho en sus brazos y lo acunó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponte Notre Dame: es un puente situado en París sobre el río Sena. Fue construido, en su actual diseño, entre 1910 y 1914 aunque el primer puente con ese nombre se remonta al siglo XV, fecha de los eventos que recuerda Magnus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mas historia sobre Magnus y Lucia.

_París 1630…_

.

Unas horas más tarde, Magnus estaba golpeando la puerta de la residencia del Gran Brujo exigiendo la entrada. Un sirviente cansado y descontento finalmente llegó a la puerta y pareció olvidarse de ello completamente mientras miraba abiertamente la despeinada apariencia de Magnus. Empujó al hombre sin esperar que le dijera que era demasiado temprano para una intrusión tan indecorosa.

Magnus estaba a punto de insistir en ver a Richelieu, violentamente si era necesario, cuando el hombre llegó a la entrada- “Está bien, Henri”- dijo suavemente despidiendo al sirviente antes de decir- “Magnus, ¿qué demonios te ha traído a mi puerta a esta hora?”- el Cardenal condujo a su invitado inesperado a su oficina privada, lo invitó a sentarse en una silla cómoda y le dio un poco de brandy.

Magnus tomó un trago de brandy, sintiendo el ardor ardía en su camino de descenso antes de recobrarse lo suficiente como para responder- “Lucía ha asesinado a Adrien Fiore, en el Pont Notre-Dame. Estaba en camino a reunirme con él y fui testigo. Tiene que ser detenida, tengo que detenerla…”

-“Oh, Magnus”- dijo Richelieu en voz baja- “Lo siento mucho, sé que te gustaba el muchacho, y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte”- colocó suavemente la mano sobre el hombro de Magnus antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y escribir una breve nota que le entregó a Magnus. 

_**‘Por mi orden, y para bien del Mundo Subterráneo, ha hecho el portador de la presente lo que ha hecho’***_  
.

-“Te brindaré toda la ayuda en tus esfuerzos para llevar a Lucía ante la justicia”- dijo Richelieu.

-“Gracias Gran Brujo”- respondió Magnus- “Te avisaré cuando esté terminado”- Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan angustiado, podría haber notado la chispa de culpa, mezclada con simpatía en los ojos de Richelieu.

A Magnus le había tomado tiempo y esfuerzo considerable hacer que Lucía respondiera por sus crímenes. Pasó meses investigando sus motivaciones, sus sueños y todos los aspectos de su vida en la Corte. El conocimiento lo consternó, pero era necesario si él iba a atraparla. En segundo lugar, justo por debajo del amor de Lucia por el poder, estaba su deseo de tener un hijo, y era ese deseo lo que Magnus usaría para destruirla. Los brujos eran estériles y aunque muchos habían intentado encontrar la magia que cambiaría eso, ninguno había tenido éxito hasta ahora. 

La razón de ese fracaso era muy simple, el libro que contenía ese hechizo en particular se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo para los brujos, el propio Magnus sólo lo había visto una vez, cuando todavía era un niño bajo la protección de los Hermanos Silenciosos. Recordaba aquel día vívidamente, era una de las raras ocasiones en que lo habían dejado solo en la biblioteca. Sus ojos se habían sentido inexplicablemente atraídos por un volumen pequeño, aburrido y polvoriento. De algún modo, sabía que era un libro de magia, y que a los Hermanos Silenciosos no les agradaría si lo sorprendían leyéndolo.

A hurtadillas deslizó el libro del estante, éste se abrió en su mano en un hechizo que lo dejó sin aliento, el hechizo para permitir que un brujo tuviera un hijo. Su mente corrió sobre las palabras, comprendiendo los detalles más íntimos, permitió que se grabara a fuego en su cerebro.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo, Magnus?”- las palabras de uno de los Hermanos se hicieron eco en su abrumado cerebro.

-“N–nada”- susurró Magnus en el silencio de la biblioteca, mientras subrepticiamente deslizaba el libro de nuevo en su lugar, bajando la cabeza y siguiendo al Hermano Silencioso fuera de la habitación. Pero, por supuesto, no había sido nada, fue el principio del fin. Sabía que desde ese día en adelante necesitaba salir del santuario y encontrar un brujo que lo entrenara. Necesitaba magia en su vida tanto como necesitaba el aire para respirar.

Magnus meditó sus planes contra Lucia con mucho cuidado, dejando estratégicamente que algunas personas supieran que él poseía la magia para permitir que una Bruja estéril quedara embarazada; personas que estaba seguro le pasarían la información a Lucía, y luego esperó. A medida que su estancia en París se alargaba, Magnus abandonó el hotel por un alojamiento más espacioso en un apartamento alquilado y no se sorprendió cuando varios días después de su mudanza, un criado vino a decirle que había una mujer que deseaba hablar con él.

Lucía fue conducida a una sala de estar hermosamente decorada con techos altos, paredes con paneles de color crema y una chimenea de piedra tallada. Se sentó cuidadosamente en una de las pequeñas sillas rectas que estaban dispersas por la habitación. Las uñas de su dedo tamborileando inquieto en el brazo de madera, la única señal de que no estaba completamente compuesta.

Magnus respiró hondo mientras se preparaba para encontrarse con su visitante. Sabía que no podía permitir que sus sentimientos de repugnancia e ira se mostraran o su media hermana se olería la trampa, y todo su trabajo sería en vano. Con el rostro fijo en una expresión de tranquila confianza, Magnus entró en la habitación y dio la bienvenida a la mujer con toda la cortesía que la sociedad educada exigía. Fingió sorpresa cuando Lucía le dijo por qué había venido y accedió a ayudarla, por un precio.

Magnus le dijo que, además de la tarifa exorbitante, debía llevar la semilla de un hombre fértil a su cita. Magnus le dio la ubicación, a las afueras de París, diciéndole que necesitarían total privacidad mientras se realizaba el complicado hechizo, sobre todo porque el Coven lo podía ver con malos ojos, y Magnus no deseaba enemistarse con enemigos poderosos, incluso si le pagaban.

Justo cuando Magnus pensaba que todo iba según lo planeado, Lucía insistió en que firmara un juramento de sangre redactado por ella; después de todo, ella no conocía a su medio hermano y prefería no confiar ciegamente en él. Magnus tomó el pergamino y leyó… 

_Yo, Magnus Bane, prometo y declaro que no tendré determinación o voluntad propia con respecto al servicio que acordé realizar para Lucia Dragotta. Además, me comprometo a mantener en secreto y privado todos los asuntos relacionados con este acuerdo por palabra, escrito o circunstancia. Cualquier intento por mi parte de comunicar los detalles de esta acción o juramento dará como resultado una incapacidad temporal para comunicar cualquier cosa._

_En confirmación de este acuerdo, tomo una daga y suscribo mi nombre, escrito en mi propia sangre como testimonio; y si pruebo que es falso, perderé mi vida. _

Magnus miró a Lucía, un poco sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos, pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo- “Entiendo completamente si quieres algo de tiempo para considerarlo. Hay un baile en el Palacio esta tarde. Si estás preparado para hacer negocios conmigo, usa esta prenda y regresaré aquí por la mañana para ser testigo de tu firma. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, hermano”- añadió, su aguda y cacofónica risa envió escalofríos por la espalda de Magnus.

Después de que Lucía se fue, Magnus tomó unos momentos para calmarse. La firma de un juramento de sangre era un asunto serio, sin embargo, no interfería, en sí misma, con su plan para tratar con Lucía. Aunque eso significaba que necesitaría asegurarse de que la trampa se lanzara antes de comenzar el hechizo de fertilidad, porque una vez que lo hiciera no podría detenerse hasta estar completo.

Varias horas más tarde, Magnus estaba ocupado preparándose para el baile. Había ido a ver al Cardenal Richelieu y le informó de su exigencia respecto a firmar un juramento de sangre. Al Gran Brujo no le gustó la idea más que Magnus, pero como no parecía haber forma de evitarlo, aceptó que la carta blanca que le había entregado el día de la muerte de Adrien cubriría tanto el juramento como el plan para detener a Lucia.

Varias horas más tarde, Magnus echó un último vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero, sonriendo levemente en señal de aprobación mientras observaba el efecto del jubón de seda carmesí sobre la camisa de lino, blanca como la nieve, con cuello y puños de encaje profundo. Los pantalones color carmesí a juego terminaban justo debajo de la rodilla. Botas de cuero negro y tacón con punta ancha adornaban sus pies y un sombrero negro de ala ancha con largas plumas carmesí completaba el atuendo. Magus tomó el pañuelo de seda blanca que Lucía había dejado como prenda, metiéndolo en su puño al salir del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche en el baile, Magnus bailó con Lucía y en la mañana firmó el juramento de sangre que uniría sus caminos para la eternidad.   
.

.

.

.

.

  
.

.

.

.

_Presente ..._

. 

El sonido estridente del claxon de un automóvil devolvió a Magnus a la realidad que lo rodeaba. Era hora de que abandonara el Pont Notre-Dame y sus inolvidables recuerdos. Tenía que llegar a su cita con el Gran brujo de París, Gabrielle Sorciere, y rezó para que ella pudiera ponerlo en la segunda etapa de su viaje, que lo llevaría a Armand Du Plessis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales del capítulo por webspinner2:
> 
> .
> 
> * Esta es la nota que el Cardenal Richelieu entregó a Milady DeWinter en Los tres mosqueteros de Alejandro Dumas, proporcionándole carta blanca para matar a D'Artagnan. La cita original es: ‘Por mi orden, y para bien del Estado, ha hecho el portador de la presente lo que ha hecho’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nombramiento.

La sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana acababa de terminar en el Instituto de Nueva York y Alec, después de una ducha rápida, se apresuró a ir a la oficina de su madre. Necesitaba contactar al Cónsul, Jia Penhallow y notificarle acerca del repentino aumento en la actividad demoníaca en los últimos días. Todavía no estaba en un nivel donde sintiera que los refuerzos eran necesarios, pero quería al menos darle una pista.

Sentado en el gran escritorio de roble, Alec suspiró suavemente mientras se frotaba las manos sobre el rostro. Izzy lo había acusado de estar demasiado triste esta mañana porque Magnus estaba ausente, y si era totalmente honesto, eso era al menos parcialmente cierto. Extrañaba terriblemente a Magnus y aún no tenía idea de cuándo volvería el Brujo. La otra razón para su humor menos que alegre era el hecho de que no habían progresado en la investigación de la muerte del joven Brujo, y con el aumento de la actividad demoníaca eso probablemente no cambiaría pronto. No le gustaban los problemas no resueltos en el Mundo de las Sombras. Aunque algunos Cazadores de Sombras podrían considerar un Subterráneo muerto menos importante que la actividad demoníaca, Alec no compartía esa opinión. El muchacho podría haber sido arrogante, pero no merecía morir, y ciertamente no merecía que su muerte fuera barrida bajo la alfombra.

Lanzando un suspiro, Alec tomó el teléfono sólo para que éste comenzara a sonar antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de levantar el auricular- “Instituto de Nueva York, habla Alec Lightwood”

-“Alec, que bueno, me alegra que te haya encontrado”- la voz crispada de Jia Penhallow sonó- “¿Estás solo, tienes unos minutos para hablar?”

-“Sí”- respondió Alec- “Estaba a punto de llamarte en realidad. Hemos estado registrando una actividad demoníaca más alta de lo normal en la ciudad. He intensificado las patrullas, pero si empeora, podría necesitar pedir refuerzos”- Lo que él no dijo fue que la ayuda adicional también podría permitirle asignar algunos recursos a la muerte del joven Brujo.

-“Haré los arreglos para tener algunos Cazadores de Sombras en espera. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué el aumento repentino?”- preguntó Jia con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-“Hasta ahora no hay indicios de que estos ataques estén conectados, pero estamos investigando cada escena cuidadosamente y les mantendremos informados”- dijo Alec antes de agregar- “¿Había alguna razón particular para que me llamaras esta mañana?”

-“Ah, sí”- se rio Jia- “Casi lo olvido, tu madre ha aceptado un puesto como mi Consejera y esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a hacer permanente tu posición como Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York”

-“¿Y–yo?”- tartamudeó Alec. Había disfrutado su tiempo como Jefe Interino del Instituto, pero también había llegado a apreciar lo difícil y exigente que era el trabajo.

-“Sí, Alec”- dijo Jia cálidamente- “Has demostrado ser un muy buen líder y creo que estás listo para esta responsabilidad. Sé que probablemente necesites un poco de tiempo para pensarlo y hablarlo con tu familia, así que te devolveré la llamada en un par de días y puedes responderme entonces”

-“G–gracias, por considerarme cónsul”- respondió Alec, todavía un poco aturdido por la noticia. Había mucho que considerar, sobre todo el hecho de que él y Magnus tendrían que vivir en el Instituto- “Consideraré seriamente esta cuestión y tendré una respuesta para ti dentro de dos días”

-“Sé que lo harás Alec y mantenme al tanto de la actividad demoníaca”- dijo Jia dijo antes de colgar.

Alec se quedó sentado por unos momentos, mirando el teléfono. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Magnus su piso, y también a él. No sería fácil para ninguno de los dos renunciar a eso, y qué pasaría con los clientes de Magnus, difícilmente se sentirían cómodos viniendo a ver al Gran Brujo en un Instituto de Cazadores de Sombras. Con un suspiro, Alec se levantó del escritorio, ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo esto más tarde, tenía un Instituto que dirigir en este momento.

.

.

.

. 

  
.

.

.

.

-“¿Estás listo para irnos?”- Ian McRae le preguntó a su parabatai quién se estaba poniendo una camiseta limpia después de su ducha. Ambos habían terminado de entrenar durante el día y, con unas pocas horas para matar antes de la patrulla, decidieron volver al asilo abandonado y ver si había algo de lo que no se hubiesen percatado la noche anterior.

-“Sí, estoy preparado”- respondió Josh maravillado de lo rápido que Ian podía ducharse, cambiarse y aún verse bien- “No sé cómo lo haces, yo entré primero a la ducha y aun así estás vestido delante de mí”

Ian sonrió- “Familia grande, un sólo baño, aprendes a ser rápido”- Aunque Ian solo tenía una hermana, sus abuelos y una tía soltera, habían vivido con la familia en su antigua granja cerca de East Linton. Mudarse primero a Edimburgo y luego al Instituto de Nueva York había sido un paso adelante en términos de espacio privado para el muchacho, pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar.

Los dos chicos salieron de los vestidores y se dirigieron al antiguo ascensor que los llevaría al santuario en el nivel de la calle. Acababan de presionar el botón cuando sonó una voz.

-“¿A dónde creen que van?”- gritó Shivvy corriendo por el pasillo para llegar al ascensor antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

Josh tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable, pero Ian solo puso los ojos en blanco. Habían hablado con Shivvy acerca de investigar el asesinato del joven Brujo, por su cuenta, pero sinceramente Ian había esperado mantener a raya a su hermana menor. Shivvy era feroz y audaz, dos cualidades que la convertirían en una buena cazadora de sombras, una vez que hubiera ganado la suficiente madurez como para dejar de correr de cabeza en cada situación. Ian siempre sintió que su atención se dividía cuando los tres patrullaban juntos, cuidando la espalda de su parabatai y manteniendo a su hermanita fuera de problemas.

-“¡Iban a dejarme!”- dijo Shivvy mirando a su hermano.

-“Shivvy…”- comenzó Ian, tratando de mantener su tono razonable.

-“¡Nada de Shivvy! ¡Estamos juntos en esto o no!”- dijo la chica mientras subía al ascensor con ellos.

Josh sólo miró a Ian y se encogió de hombros. Realmente no tenía sentido discutir, y a veces pensaba que subestimaba a su hermana. Shivvy era inteligente y podría ser muy perspicaz.

Bufando exasperado, Ian asintió brevemente a su hermana y los tres jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras se dirigieron al asilo abandonado en Roosevelt Island. El viejo edificio no era tan oscuro e imponente a la luz del día, pero nunca podías perder esa sensación de ser vigilado, incluso bajo el sol más brillante de la tarde. Los tres se separaron y comenzaron a buscar en el área alrededor del pentagrama en ruinas. Josh tenía su sensor de demonios afuera, aunque sólo brillaba intermitentemente, lo que indicaba que quedaba una pequeña cantidad de energía demoníaca.

Ian apareció detrás de su parabatai mirando el sensor por encima de su hombro- “Los Hermanos Silenciosos dijeron que el hechicero tenía las instrucciones para convocar a un demonio _drevak_ metidas en su bolsillo”

-“Incluso un _drevak_ dejaría una firma demoníaca más grande que esto”- respondió Ian negando con la cabeza- “Pero mira estas marcas de quemaduras, lo que sea que las haya causado tenía un poder enorme”

-“Entonces…”- dijo Shivvy uniéndose a los dos chicos- “¿Qué tiene una pequeña firma demoníaca y un poder enorme?”- Josh e Ian la miraron inexpresivos, hasta que ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo- “¡Un Brujo, por supuesto!”

-“Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo un Brujo en la dimensión demoníaca?”- preguntó Ian, consternado ante la idea de que alguien quedara atrapado en algún lugar así.

-“Tal vez es por eso que no hemos encontrado nada parecido a un demonio lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber escapado del pentagrama y haber matado a su invocador”- dijo Josh en voz baja- “Fue un Brujo que cruzó” 

-“Para dejar esas marcas de quemaduras, tendría que ser tan poderoso como Magnus Bane”- agregó Ian temblando ligeramente.

A medida que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, los tres Cazadores de Sombras continuaron buscando alrededor del pentagrama cualquier cosa que pudiera confirmar esta nueva teoría. Ian se levantó de repente, llamando a los demás- “Es hora de que regresemos. Tenemos el tiempo justo para…”- fue interrumpido por un destello de luz azul y un extraño y extraterrenal grito.

Brillando frente a los tres Cazadores de Sombras, estaba la figura de una mujer envuelta en una larga capa púrpura. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca en ruinas. Grietas y fisuras corrían a lo largo de las mejillas y sobre la nariz. Sus ojos, no cubiertos por la máscara, estaban completamente negros y brillaban con malicia. El efecto total era el de un niño demoníaco. En su mano izquierda llevaba un largo látigo plateado y con cada restallido producía una bola espeluznante de energía azul que se transformó en la forma de un gran tigre blanco con llamas azules que salían de su cola y su espalda. Los dientes caninos de la bestia eran largos y afilados, y sus ojos brillaban con una feroz luz blanca. Cuatro veces se elevó el látigo antes de que la mujer desapareciera dejando a los grandes depredadores rodeando a los jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras.

-“¡_Hellcats_, Shivvy pide apoyo ahora!”- gritó Josh mientras sacaba su espada seráfica de su bota y se ponía en posición a la espera del ataque que sabía llegaría.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec estaba en la oficina cuando recibió la llamada. ¡¿Qué en nombre de Dios estaban pensando Josh, Ian y Shivvy?! ¡¿Que estaban haciendo en Renwick sin equipo y con un mínimo de armas?! Shivvy había dicho que había demonios, por lo que Alec agarró su arco y salió corriendo, gritándole a Kadir que llamara a Jace y que lo encontrara en Roosevelt Island.   
  
El viaje pareció demorar años, aunque probablemente lo hizo en un tiempo récord. Al acercarse al manicomio, pudo ver el espeluznante resplandor azul de los Hellcats disparando y escuchó sus ensordecedores rugidos. ‘Por el Ángel’, rezó para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Al entrar en las ruinas, Alec vio a los cuatro enormes gatos del infierno rodeando a los tres Cazadores de Sombras ligeramente armados, y tuvo la clara impresión de que las bestias estaban jugando con su comida.   
  
Shivvy estaba empezando a pensar que estaban acabados para cuando una lluvia de flechas disparadas rápidamente igualó las probabilidades. Uno de los hellcats que giraba en círculos cayó por una flecha lanzada con una puntería experta que perforó su ojo. Había muy pocos lugares en los felinos demoníacos que fueran realmente vulnerables al ataque. Las llamas blancas y azules que lamían a lo largo de sus espaldas y arriba de sus colas evitaban que los tres Cazadores de Sombras se acercaran lo suficiente como para hacer daño con una espada serafín, y la verdad es que incluso una flecha se convertiría en cenizas si entraba en contacto con esas llamas. Sólo la cabeza y el vientre del felino eran vulnerables, y si te acercabas lo suficiente a la cabeza con una cuchilla, estabas lo bastante cerca como para ser atacado por las afiladas garras, como Josh había descubierto.   
  
La sangre que goteaba de las largas heridas en el brazo y el pecho de Josh parecía incitar a los demonios a un frenesí de sed de sangre, pero al menos las flechas los distraían de un ataque concentrado. De repente, tres Cazadores de Sombras totalmente equipados se unieron a la refriega, Jace, Izzy y Clary rodearon a sus camaradas más jóvenes, y peor equipados, y la lucha cambió a favor de los guerreros del Ángel.   
  
El látigo de Izzy chasqueó, golpeando las patas de un gato infernal que cargaba hacia ellos, y la daga bien apuntada de Jace se hundió profundamente en el vientre del demonio. Ella echó un vistazo a sus espaldas y vio a Ian angustiado aplicando un Iratze a su parabatai y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si había más en esa relación de lo permitido por las leyes de la Clave. Izzy negó con la cabeza ligeramente, ahora no era el momento de especular, había trabajo por hacer, y con una sonrisa sombría se lanzó de nuevo a la pelea.   
  
Por fin, todos los gatos infernales fueron destruidos y los Cazadores de Sombras se congregaron alrededor de Josh, Ian y Shivvy buscando heridas y haciendo preguntas incómodas sobre lo que habían estado haciendo los tres allí. De repente, Jace se inclinó y recogió algo del suelo. Una expresión de preocupación brilló en su rostro mientras preguntaba- “¿Dónde está Alec?”- sosteniendo la flecha en su mano.   
  
Ian se quedó con Josh mientras el resto se desplegaba para buscar por el manicomio cualquier señal de Alec.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
. 

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Magnus pasó por la calzada que era el único acceso a la isla rocosa y gran monasterio románico del Monte Saint-Michel. Elevándose sobre el pequeño pueblo, la masiva abadía de piedra había dominado el paisaje durante siglos y todavía impresionaba a los muchos turistas que venían anualmente a verla. En algún momento el edificio se había convertido en una prisión, pero en 1863 se presionó al gobierno mundano para preservar el sitio como un tesoro nacional, y ahora, a pesar de que era un popular destino turístico, la abadía albergaba un pequeño contingente de Hermanos Silenciosos.   
  
En este día, la majestuosa belleza del Monte Saint-Michel era ajena para Magnus. Gabrielle, la Gran Brujo de París, le había informado que Richelieu, ahora conocido simplemente como el Hermano Armand, vivía allí con los Hermanos Silenciosos y no veía a nadie. ‘Él me verá’, pensó Magnus sombríamente, ‘¡no me iré hasta que lo haga!’.   
  
El hermano Jarius abrió la pesada puerta de madera que conducía a los aposentos privados de la abadía. Era alto, sin edad y con sus ropas color pergamino, con los labios cerrados en la tradición de los Hermanos Silenciosos. Tal vez porque le habían dado santuario cuando niño, sin mostrar temor por su poder, Magnus todavía sintió un resto del asombro que habían inspirado en él.   
  
-“¿Por qué has venido aquí, Magnus Bane?”- exigió Jarius, su voz resonó en la mente de Magnus aunque ningún sonido rompió el silencio de la habitación.   
  
-“Estoy aquí para ver al hermano Armand”- respondió Magnus con determinación. Anticipó cierta resistencia a su presencia, pero no tenía intención de que se le negara el acceso a Richelieu.   
  
-“El hermano Armand se ha retirado del mundo, no recibe visitantes”   
  
-“No obstante, creo que hará una excepción para mí”- dijo Magnus fríamente.   
  
-“Preguntaré, pero si él se niega, debes irte”- respondió Jarius su tono igualmente helado.   
  
-“Si él se niega, haré la misma solicitud todos los días hasta que reciba una respuesta diferente”- expresó Magnus. No había ira en su voz, solo una determinación de acero que hizo que el Hermano se detuviera.   
  
El hermano Jarius condujo al Brujo a una austera sala de estar e indicó que debía esperar allí mientras el hermano Armand era informado de su llegada.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
. 

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Jarius no estaba contento con esta repentina petición de visitar al antiguo Brujo, sinceramente se había mostrado renuente a conceder asilo a Armand Du Plessis, y sólo muchos años de vida tranquila y contemplativa habían disminuido esa renuencia. Ahora, Magnus Bane había venido exigiendo ver a su invitado solitario, y no pudo evitar creer que no saldría nada bueno de ello. El hermano Jarius llamó suavemente antes de entrar en la pequeña sala de trabajo que servía como biblioteca, estudio y oficina del hermano Armand. El Brujo no parecía un día más viejo que cuando llegó a la abadía hace unos 100 años.   
  
-“Hay un visitante que desea verte, Armand”- las palabras de Jarius resonaron en la mente de Du Plessis. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la forma en que se comunicaban los Hermanos Silenciosos, para no sentir que era una violación a su mente. El Cardenal Richelieu era un hombre que había preservado grandes secretos en su vida y conocía la sabiduría de mantener su propio consejo. Para él, tener los pensamientos de los demás en su mente siempre sería incómodo.   
  
-“¿Quién se embarcaría en una misión tan tonta?”- preguntó Armand, frunciendo el ceño.   
  
-“Magnus Bane”- fue la suave respuesta.   
  
Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu se reclinó en su silla cuando el nombre trajo una avalancha de recuerdos. Unos que preferiría no volver a revivir.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
_París 1630…_

.

El Cardenal Richelieu observó la escena a su alrededor con una sensación de satisfacción. La Danza Macabra estaba en marcha y estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Había sido un tiempo difícil y traicionero en la corte francesa y su posición política allí no era tan sólida como él quisiera, pero al menos aquí en el Mundo Subterráneo sentía que su lugar era inexpugnable.   
  
Al oír al organista comenzar otro misterioso minueto, Richelieu miró a los bailarines; de un lado se alineaban los señores y por el otro las damas. Liderando el baile se encontraba Lucia Dragotta y los ojos de Richelieu se estrecharon cuando vio su forma elegante. Estaba demostrando ser una espina clavada en el costado del Cardenal, incitando la enemistad de la Reina Madre, Marie de Medici, contra él. Le había llegado el rumor al Cardenal de que la Reina viuda le había pedido a su hijo, Luis XIII, la cabeza de Richelieu, y si no tenía cuidado, todas sus ambiciones políticas y sueños para Francia fracasarían.   
  
-“Debes lidiar con ella, es peligrosa”- susurró una voz al oído de Richelieu.   
  
-“Ahh, padre Joseph”- respondió El Cardenal volviéndose para mirar al sacerdote con túnica negra, su eminencia gris, que estaba de pie junto a él. De todos los que le rodeaban este mundano era en quien más confiaba, confesándole todas sus esperanzas, sueños y preocupaciones- “Me alegro de que hayas podido venir esta noche. Creo que puedo haber encontrado a alguien que pueda librarme de esa diablesa Lucia”   
  
-“¿Quién es? ¿Y no tendrá tus mismas preocupaciones acerca de enojar a su padre?”- preguntó el padre Joseph.   
  
-“No, creo que puede ser el único que no se permitiría siquiera considerarlo”- respondió Richelieu. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirse más sobre el tema, el Cardenal levantó la mano y llamó a alguien para que se acercara- “¡Aquí está él!”   
  
El padre Joseph se volvió y vio que un Brujo alto y elegantemente vestido se acercaba a ellos. Tenía el pelo largo, lacio y negro, rasgos asiáticos y asombrosos ojos de gato verde-dorado.   
  
-“Bienvenido a la Danza Macabra, Magnus Bane”- dijo Richelieu mientras el hombre se inclinaba- “Permítame presentarle al padre Joseph”   
  
El sacerdote miró a Magnus con franca curiosidad. Debía ser un poderoso Brujo, o Richelieu difícilmente se atrevería a enfrentarlo contra Lucia. Sin embargo, algo sobre la forma pulida, la sofisticación y el encanto fácil del hombre no alentaba la idea de que se involucrara en una disputa de sangre con cualquiera. El sacerdote negó con la cabeza y rezó para que el Cardenal supiera lo que estaba haciendo. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer movimiento de Lucia.

_París 1630… _  
  
.

.

Unos días después de la Danza Macabra, el Cardenal se paseaba a lo largo de su oficina grande y lujosamente decorada. Hasta ahora, había logrado dirigir a una Francia aún frágil a través del reinado de un regente tonto y frívolo, y ahora un rey débil y caprichoso; sin embargo, el delicado equilibrio estaba siendo alterado por la obstinación de una joven Bruja poderosa, una hija de Asmodeus. a quién no se atrevía a atacar directamente. Lucía había convertido a una María de Medici descontenta en el enemigo implacable de Richelieu, y la Reina Madre exigía la cabeza del Cardenal. Louis en un momento de debilidad había cedido a sus demandas. Richelieu iba a tener que convencer a un Rey sospechoso de que era mejor para él sacrificar a su madre y hacer que la exiliaran. Más que nada, el Cardenal quería ver a Francia como un país fuerte y exitoso, y no podía ver a Lucía destruir ese sueño, no lo aceptaría.   
  
El Padre Joseph observó al Cardenal de cerca, notando su agitación y le preguntó de nuevo cómo pensaba involucrar a Magnus Bane en sus planes contra Lucía. El sacerdote había visto que el relato de Richelieu sobre el asesinato de la madre de la muchacha había afectado al Brujo, pero dudaba que fuera suficiente para asegurar la participación de Magnus.   
  
-“Magnus Bane se ha hecho amigo de Adrien Fiore y he tomado medidas para asegurarme que Lucía sospeche que el muchacho es mi espía”- El Cardenal habló en voz baja como podría haberlo hecho en el confesionario. Cuando vio la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del padre Joseph, agregó- “Ojalá hubiera otra manera, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que se produzca una lesión grave en Fiore, pero que Lucía haga un movimiento contra él es el catalizador que Magnus necesita para involucrarse”- Lo que Richelieu no sabía en ese momento, era que ya era demasiado tarde para el joven músico. Lucía se había movido contra él con una ferocidad repentina e intensa que dejó al muchacho muerto y a Magnus devastado.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
_Presente… _  
  
.   
  
.   
  
El hermano Jarius esperó pacientemente a que Armand indicara si el inesperado visitante debería o no ser admitido. A decir verdad, no tenía interés en ninguno de los dos sentidos, pero cuando por fin el hermano Armand levantó la vista y dijo- “Por favor, muéstrale el camino”- Jarius estaba un poco sorprendido. El hábito de la reclusión desarrollado durante cien años no era fácil de romper. Cualquier lazo existente entre Magnus Bane y Armand Du Plessis debía ser muy convincente.   
  
Magnus no estaba seguro de qué esperar cuando el Hermano Silencioso volvió a entrar en la habitación, pero una ligera inclinación de cabeza pareció se la indicación para seguirlo, y así lo hizo. Caminaron a través de pasillos de piedra perforados por ventanas altas y estrechas, subieron varios tramos de escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera. El hermano Jarius llamó antes de abrir la puerta y permitir que Magnus ingresara en el austero estudio ocupado por Armand Du Plessis, que alguna vez fue Cardenal de la Iglesia Católica y Primer Ministro de Francia.   
  
Magnus observó los desnudos muros de piedra de la habitación y el sencillo escritorio de madera y la silla. No había nada de la comodidad y el lujo que alguna vez había rodeado al poderoso Cardenal Richelieu. Los adornos exteriores de la habitación eran sólo una señal de la metamorfosis total de este hombre desde una vida de poder y política, a una de contemplación y reclusión. Magnus se encontró preguntándose qué había provocado un cambio tan extremo.   
  
-“Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Magnus Bane”- dijo el hermano Armand, su voz sonaba oxidada por la falta de uso- “Por favor, toma asiento y cuéntame qué te trajo aquí, tan lejos de Brooklyn”   
  
Si Magnus se sorprendió de que Richelieu supiera lo suficiente sobre su vida actual como para saber que era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, un lugar que ni siquiera existía cuando el Cardenal gobernó el panorama político, no lo demostró- “Estoy aquí porque Lucía ha sido liberada de la dimensión demoníaca y necesito tu ayuda. Ella querrá que cumpla el juramento de sangre que firmé hace siglos. Ha estado suelta en el reino de los mortales por menos de tres días y ya mató al pobre tonto que accidentalmente la liberó”   
  
-“¿Estás seguro de que fue Lucia?”- exigió el hermano Armand, pero antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, volvió a hablar- “Perdóname, no estarías aquí de no ser así. ¿Qué quieres que haga?”   
  
-“Quiero que me acompañes a Nueva York, mi juramento me impide contarles a los Cazadores de Sombras del Instituto acerca de Lucía, pero tú sí puedes. Necesitan saber a qué se enfrentan, y no me arriesgaré a que lastime a nadie más que me importe”   
  
Richelieu sintió una punzada de culpa ante las palabras de Magnus. Nunca le había contado al Brujo más joven acerca de su propia participación en la muerte de Adrien Fiore, pero ciertamente sintió esa gran responsabilidad y eso lo llevó a aceptar la petición de Magnus. Él dejaría su santuario y viajaría a Nueva York para ayudar en la captura y eliminación de Lucía, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y muy poco comparado con la gran deuda que tenía.   
  
Magnus se despidió del hermano Armand después de acordar encontrarse con él en el claustro después de que el último de los turistas se hubiera marchado ese mismo día; desde allí, un portal los llevaría de inmediato a Nueva York. Las horas intermedias se usarían para prepararse para el viaje. Magnus dejó la Abadía y encontró un pequeño restaurante en el pueblo. Estaba algo sorprendido de lo rápido que el ex Cardenal había accedido a acompañarlo, pero no iba a mirarle el diente a un caballo regalado.   
  
Fue el hermano Jarius quien le acompañó a Magnus fuera de la Abadía. Decir que estaba conmocionado por el hecho de que el hermano Armand saldría del santuario del Monte Saint-Michel era insuficiente. El ex Cardenal Richelieu, primer ministro de Francia y Gran Brujo de París, en el mundo moderno. Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué podría hacer un hombre, un hechicero de su poder, brillantez y crueldad una vez que hubiera sido atraído al mundo terrenal?   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
. 

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Magnus se sentó en el restaurante, jugando con la comida que había ordenado, su mente centrada en su miedo por Alec y su deseo de lidiar con Lucia antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer estragos en Nueva York. Y luego estaba el juramento de sangre, lo último que quería hacer era ayudar a Lucía a tener un hijo. Con pensamientos desagradables arremolinándose en su cabeza, casi no escuchó el sonido de su teléfono celular. Lo sacó apresuradamente de su bolsillo y respondió la llamada sin revisar la pantalla.   
  
-“Mi querido hermano, espero no haberte encontrado en un mal momento”- dijo una voz aniñada antes de que Magnus tuviera la oportunidad de responder- “Sé que estás tan ansioso como yo de resolver nuestro pequeño asunto de negocios. Encuéntrame dentro de dos días en Melrose Hall, Bedford Avenue, en Flatbush”- su risa aguda y cacofónica resonó cuando Magnus gruñó una respuesta- “Ah, y querido Magnus, por si estabas pensando en engañarme otra vez, ¡sólo ten en cuenta que la supervivencia de esa frágil cosa a quien llamas esposo depende de tu buen comportamiento!”   
  
La respiración de Magnus quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando escuchó una voz familiar que gritaba de dolor. ¡Oh querido Dios, no! ¡Alec! Luego escuchó a Lucía reír mientras alentaba a su prisionero para que la ayudara a convencer a Magnus de no intentar ningún truco.   
  
-“M–Magnus”- la voz que más amaba en todo el mundo dijo al teléfono- “Aku cinta kamu, no la…”- Antes de que pudiera terminar, el teléfono le fue arrebatado y Magnus pudo escuchar al fondo gritos ahogados de dolor mientras Lucia susurraba en su oído- “Sabes lo que debes hacer para que esto pare hermano querido, tic tac, tic tac”   
  
La línea se apagó cuando Magnus se puso en pie. ¡Tenía que volver a Nueva York, sin demora! Estaba tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la dirección que Lucía le había dado, Melrose Hall, una mansión de la época colonial con una larga y embrujada historia, ya no existía, había sido derribada en 1903 para dar paso a un fraccionamiento de casas y bloques de pisos. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus regresa a Nueva York.

La mente de Magnus era un remolino de miedo y desesperación, ni siquiera recordaba haber regresado a la Abadía, sólo que estaba allí, golpeando la puerta, exigiendo entrar. Una vez más, fue el hermano Jarius quien abrió y lo condujo a la misma pequeña sala de estar, antes de ir en busca del hermano Armand. Al quedarse solo, Magnus paseó por la habitación como león enjaulado incapaz de alcanzar a quienes lo encerraron y atormentaron.

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu entró silenciosamente en la habitación; observando el rostro pálido y sombrío de Magnus y la tensión que irradiaba el brujo- "Magnus, ¿qué ha pasado?"- el ex cardenal habló suavemente en un inglés muy acentuado. Después de todo, irían a Nueva York, así que pensó que era mejor acostumbrarse a eso lo antes posible.

-"Lucía se ha llevado a Alexander Lightwood, uno de los Cazadores de Sombras del Instituto de Nueva York"- gruñó Magnus- "Debo regresar de inmediato"

-"Ah, Alexander, ese es el chico con el que te casaste recientemente, ¿no? Lo siento Magnus. Podemos irnos de inmediato, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, solo tienes que pedirlo"

Hubo un tiempo en que Magnus podría haberse sorprendido de que Richelieu supiera tanto de su vida, pero eso fue hace mucho. La experiencia le había enseñado que a los hombres como el ex Cardenal les importaba estar bien informados, el conocimiento era poder. Sin decir una palabra, Magnus abrió un portal que los llevaría de la costa occidental de Francia a su piso en Brooklyn en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Josh Cameron fue llevado a la enfermería donde serían tratadas sus heridas causadas por los gatos infernales. Su parabatai, Ian McRae, estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando sintió la mano de Izzy en su hombro, tirando de él hacia atrás.

-"Josh estará bien"- le dijo con simpatía- "Pero ahora mismo necesito que Shivvy y tú me cuenten todo lo que sucedió en Renwick"

Ian miró ansiosamente a la puerta de la enfermería antes de lanzar un suspiro y volverse para mirar a Izzy. Sabía que los Cazadores mayores estarían enojados con ellos por el improvisado viaje al antiguo asilo. Al recordarlo, tuvo que admitir que habían sido unos tontos por no estar debidamente armados- "Josh y yo pensamos que sería una buena idea regresar a Renwick durante el día y ver si había alguna evidencia de la que no nos hubiéramos percatado"- murmuró mirando fijamente sus zapatos.

Jace gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Izzy dijo- "No fue una mala idea, Josh, pero debieron haber estado bien preparados y decirle a alguien más a dónde iban, y por supuesto no debieron haber llevado a Shivvy"

-"¡No soy una niña!"- chilló Shivvy cuando se acercó al grupo reunido afuera de la enfermería. Sin embargo, una mirada penetrante de Jace hizo que se uniera a Ian en una inspección detallada de sus zapatos.

Izzy cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres preguntándose si así se sentía su madre cuando ella, Alec y Jace eran más jóvenes- "Dígannos exactamente lo que pasó, todo lo que puedan recordar podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Alec"

Ian levantó la mirada con los ojos sorprendidos. Alec, quien había sido el primero en llegar a Renwick's, quien probablemente les había salvado la vida, había desaparecido y aquí estaba él preocupado por haberse metido en problemas. Ian escuchó a Shivvy a su lado soltar un pequeño sollozo, y supo que ella se sentía igual de culpable- "Era a última hora de la tarde cuando llegamos al Asilo. El sensor que Josh trajo indicaba únicamente una pequeña cantidad de actividad demoníaca cerca del pentagrama, pero las marcas de quemaduras... nos indicaron enormes cantidades de energía, por lo que estábamos especulando que podría haber sido un brujo quien había aparecido"

-"¡Un brujo!"- se sorprendió Jace, y sin embargo eso podría explicar por qué Magnus había sido tan reticente en decir algo cuando estuvo en la escena del crimen. Jace sintió que su enojo aumentaba un poco más, Alec había desaparecido y si Magnus les había ocultado información, habría un ajuste de cuentas. De repente, sintió la mano de Izzy apretar su hombro y tomó una respiración profunda. Ahora no era el momento de dar rienda suelta a su enojo.

-"Continua, Ian"- dijo Izzy alentadoramente- "¿Qué pasó después?"

-"Bueno, seguimos revisando el sitio en busca de algo más inusual y creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Comenzó a oscurecer y estábamos a punto de regresar cuando esta extraña mujer apareció de repente. Estaba vestida en una larga capa oscu..."

-"Púrpura"- le interrumpió Shivvy.

Ian rodó los ojos- "Una larga capa PÚRPURA. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca que tenía profundas grietas y fisuras que corrían a través de ella, casi como si estuviera en descomposición. La única parte de su rostro que podía verse eran sus ojos y eran de un negro sólido. tenía un látigo plateado y cada vez que lo chasqueaba se formaba otro _hellcat_"

-"Hellequin"- susurró Izzy temblando levemente.

-"¿Q– quién?"- preguntó Ian.

Hellequin, un demonio mayor, hija de Asmodeus y Lilith"- respondió Izzy en voz baja- "Cuando era más joven, me enojé porque todos los demonios mayores que estudiamos eran varones, y Alec me habló de Hellequin"- sus labios se curvaron ligeramente ante el recuerdo antes de continuar- "Una vez liberada de la dimensión demoníaca, Hellequin puede llamar a una tropa de condenados, montados a caballo y acompañados por perros salvajes y gatos del infierno que dejarán una ola de destrucción a su paso. Se necesitaría a un Brujo muy poderoso para invocar a Hellequin, y una vez liberada, ella no sería fácil de controlar"

Jace fue el primero del grupo en romper el pesado silencio que descendió después de que Isabelle terminara de hablar- "Debemos llamar a Magnus. Si alguien puede rastrear el paradero de Alec es él, y si tienes razón sobre Hellequin también necesitaremos su ayuda"

-"Bien, llamaré a Magnus y le diré lo que sucedió. Jace, ¿por qué no contactas a las patrullas que aún están afuera y averiguas si hubo alguna actividad inusual? No creo que debamos llamar a la Clave hasta tener más información"- dijo Izzy, esperando sonar más tranquila de lo que se sentía en ese momento. La vida era mucho más fácil cuando podía meterse en un problema, cuando Alec estaba allí asegurándose de que tenían un plan y vigilando sus espaldas. Ella sintió su ausencia como un dolor agudo en su corazón.

Ahora que su presencia ya no era necesaria, Ian y Shivvy ingresaron a la enfermería y encontraron a Josh apoyado en uno de los angostos catres que bordeaban la habitación. Parecía un poco pálido, pero las profundas marcas de garras que marcaban su pecho ya empezaban a sanar.

-"Entonces, ¿cuántos problemas tenemos?"- preguntó Josh con una sonrisa adolorida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Ian respondió vacilante- "Tienen problemas más grandes en este momento, Alec está desaparecido"

-"¿Q–qué?"- exclamó Josh mientras se sentaba tan abruptamente que su cabeza dio vuelas y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

-"Tómalo con calma"- dijo Ian sentándose en el borde de la cama y empujando a Josh sobre la almohada- "Llamarán a Magnus, todo estará bien"

-"Espero que tengas razón"- suspiró Josh suavemente.

-"Yo también"- agregó Shivvy poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus acababa de enseñarle a Richelieu su habitación cuando entró la llamada de Izzy- "Isabelle, estaba a punto de contactarte. Sí, sé que Alec está desaparecido... no importa cómo. He traído a un amigo de París que puede ayudarnos, su nombre es Armand Du Plessis y lo enviaré al Instituto de inmediato. Escucha atentamente lo que tiene que contarles. Voy a comenzar un hechizo de rastreo para Alec"- dijo y colgó antes de que Isabelle pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta. Había mentido sobre el rastreo, después de todo Lucía le había dicho dónde estaba Alec, pero Isabelle no necesitaba saberlo.

Después de llamar un taxi para Armand, Magnus se dirigió a Flatbush. El nombre Melrose Hall le había parecido familiar cuando Lucia lo mencionó, y un poco de investigación le dio todo lo que necesitaba saber. La casa originalmente construida en 1749 tenía una historia colorida y se suponía que estaba habitada por el fantasma de una chica nativa americana, amante de uno de los propietarios de la casa. Se decía que la habían mantenido oculta en una parte desconocida de la casa y murió de hambre cuando el sirviente que se suponía debía cuidarla murió inesperadamente. En 1903 Melrose Hall había sido demolida y la tierra utilizada para casas adosadas y viviendas. Magnus se dirigió a la esquina de Bedford Avenue y Winthorp Street donde alguna vez estuvo la mansión.

Al mirar el edificio abandonado frente a él, se preguntó por qué Lucía había elegido este lugar olvidado de Dios. Podía sentir el pasado inquieto como un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Tomando una respiración profunda, calmó su corazón acelerado y se preparó para enfrentar a su media hermana. Él la había vencido una vez y lo volvería a hacer. Nadie le arrebataría a Alec mientras hubiera aliento en su cuerpo para evitarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunión

Fue el intenso dolor lo que arrancó a Alec de un sueño sobre estar en su piso en una noche tormentosa, metido en la cama con Magnus, a salvo y satisfecho. Sus párpados se abrieron cuando un gemido escapó de su boca. Estaba recostado en un suelo frío y de piedra, con las manos y los pies atados con fuerza. La realidad de su situación era un contraste tan agudo con su sueño que por un momento habría dado todo lo que tenía para volver allí. Pero no podía, una mujer loca, que conocía a Magnus, lo había secuestrado con la intensión de obligar al Brujo a hacer algo, al menos eso era lo que le decía su mente aún aturdida. No estaba claro quién era ella y lo que quería de Magnus, pero no tenía dudas de que no sería bueno. Y si ella conocía a Magnus, ¿no era lo lógico que él también la conociera?

Alec escuchó el fuerte chasquido del látigo antes de sentirlo arder sobre su pecho desnudo, arrancándole un grito. Todo pensamiento consciente fue ahora eclipsado por un dolor abrasador.

-"¡Hellequin, suficiente!"- gritó una voz chillona- "Lo necesito vivo, ya has tenido suficiente diversión por el momento"

Cuando los ojos de Alec se adaptaron a la luz sombría en lo que obviamente era una cámara subterránea, húmeda y sin ventanas, vio la forma alta y elegante de una mujer de pie con las manos en las caderas, a pocos metros del demonio. Ella tenía que ser un Brujo, aunque no podía ver ninguna marca obvia. Ningún mortal, ni siquiera otro Subterráneo, estaría tan loco como para convocar a Hellequin y tratar de controlarla. Su mente regresó a la escena de Renwick y rezó para que Jace y los demás hubieran llegado a tiempo para salvar a Josh, Ian y Shivvy. Vaya jefe del Instituto en que se estaba convirtiendo si no podía mantener sanos y salvos a tres jóvenes aprendices.

La Brujo y el demonio se miraron fijamente y Alec quedó más que sorprendido cuando, con un gruñido enojado, Hellequin se retiró a la esquina de la habitación. Una risa estridente y cacofónica se elevó de la mujer y aplaudió como una niña demente que se había salido con la suya una vez más, antes de volverse hacia Alec.

-"Me alegra ver que estás despierto de nuevo, ¡le he dado a mi hermano, Magnus, dos días para venir a mí y hacer lo que prometió!"- una sonrisa malvada se extendió por su rostro cuando vio el impacto que sus palabras produjeron.

-"Sabes, debo decir que esperaba un poco más de lucha de un Cazador de Sombras. Debe ser irritante que el ángel escatimara tanto cuando se trató de armar a sus campeones, nada de magia, ni inmortalidad, sólo unas cuantas runas estúpidas. Cómo dicen en estos días, ¿patético? Aun así, eres bastante guapo y es por eso que mi hermano se molesta contigo, supongo ".

Alec permaneció en silencio, negándose a seguirle el juego.

-"Supongo que mi hermano se olvidó de mencionarme, mi nombre es Lucía, tú y yo nos conoceremos muy bien en los próximos dos días, _cuñado"- _dijo la Bruja con un brillo cruel bailando en sus ojos verde-dorado. Excepto por las pupilas rasgadas, sus ojos le recordaron a los de Magnus, aunque ese era un parecido que no encontraba reconfortante en ese momento. ¿Por qué su esposo nunca le había hablado sobre Lucía, y qué quería ella de él? La incómoda idea de que Jace hubiera tenido razón acerca de que Magnus estaba escondiendo algo le dolió casi más que el látigo de Hellequin. ¿No ya habían dejado atrás eso de guardar secretos, o simplemente había sido un tonto al creer que Magnus realmente confiaba en él?

Un gruñido desde la esquina de la habitación le recordó a Alec que esta Bruja, por poderosa que fuera, había liberado a Hellequin en este mundo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría controlar a la princesa demoníaca y sus demonios.

El lejano sonido de una puerta crujiendo sobre sus bisagras hizo que Alec levantara la cabeza, tratando de escuchar más sonidos de que alguien estuviera llegando, como la _caballería_. Lucía inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y permitió que una sonrisa astuta cruzara su hermoso rostro- "¡Ohhh!"- exclamó aplaudiendo como una niña emocionada- "Magnus llegó temprano. ¡Realmente debe desearte de vuelta!"- soltó una risita antes de volverse hacia la puerta- "Hellequin, querida"- dijo por encima de su hombro cuando se fue- "Tengo que ir a prepararme para mi hermano, por favor cuida de nuestro invitado, y _no _lo lastimes demasiado, todavía lo necesito"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Magnus cruzó la puerta principal de la vivienda abandonada en Bedford Avenue, fue como entrar en el pasado. Las paredes húmedas y las tablas del suelo podridas se desvanecían hasta detenerse en el espacioso vestíbulo de entrada de una mansión colonial. Los revestimientos de madera oscura cubrían el tercio inferior de la pared y el resto estaba cubierto por un caro y rico papel tapiz. La escalera elaboradamente tallada se curvaba hacia una galería del segundo piso, y una gran araña y candelabros de velas bañaban el vestíbulo en un cálido y acogedor resplandor.

Bajando por la amplia escalera para encontrarse con él estaba Lucía, vestida con un impresionante vestido de tafetán de seda roja. El corpiño ajustado estaba cubierto de tul negro y encaje de cuentas con un gran volante asimétrico en los hombros. El estilo era decididamente actual, pero con un guiño al siglo que había vivido por última vez en el mundo de los mortales. Todo el efecto era muy surrealista, aquí estaba Lucía viniendo a su encuentro, como si la señora de la mansión saludara a un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo; pero la realidad de su encuentro era mucho más conflictiva y siniestra, y Magnus no pudo evitar gruñir ante tanta afectación.

-"Magnus, llegas temprano, pero no eres menos bienvenido por eso"- dijo Lucia con una pequeña sonrisa en su encantador rostro.

-"¿Dónde está Alec?"- exigió saber Magnus.

-"¡Vamos, vamos!"- respondió Lucia- "Los negocios primero, y tal vez si eres bueno, te dejaré verlo por un momento"- Luego llevó a Magnus a una gran sala de estar y le indicó que tomara asiento. Magnus, sin embargo, caminó hacia la chimenea, antes de volverse hacia su media hermana.

Sin más demora, Lucia exigió- "¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en recolectar los artículos necesarios y estar listo para cumplir con nuestro trato? Recuerda que no recuperarás a tu pequeño juguete hasta que lo hagas, y a Hellequin le encanta jugar con él"

-"¿Hellequin? ¡¿Estás loca?!"- Magnus se quedó sin aliento mientras trataba de concentrarse en la devastación que podría derivarse de convocar a un demonio mayor como Hellequin.

-"No tienes sentimientos familiares, Magnus"- lo regañó Lucia- "Ella es tu media hermana igual que yo"

-"Por favor, no me lo recuerdes"- espetó Magnus- "Y si algo le sucede a Alec..."

-"Calma, calma... mientras antes empecemos a trabajar, más pronto verás a tu preciado Cazador de Sombras"- Lucía se rio alegremente.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse, Magnus dijo- "Me tomará un par de horas conseguir todo lo que necesito para este hechizo. Volveré aquí a las 9:00 p.m., ahora llévame con Alec"

Sin decir una palabra más, Lucía condujo a Magnus fuera de la habitación, atravesando la casa hasta una pequeña escalera de la cocina que conducía al sótano. Mientras avanzaban por un pasillo estrecho, Magnus podía oír el chasquido de un látigo y gritos de dolor que le causaron escalofríos en el corazón, _Alexander_, era su Alexander.

Finalmente, Lucía se detuvo y abrió una puerta al final del pasillo. Incluso bajo la tenue luz, Magnus podía ver la figura atada de Alec en el suelo, Hellequin se alzaba sobre él, con el látigo preparado para atacar de nuevo. Un enorme destello de energía azul estalló en sus dedos mientras enviaba al demonio volando por la habitación. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al oír el fuerte ruido que indicaba que había chocado contra la pared de piedra. Luego empujó a Lucía para arrodillarse junto a su esposo inconsciente, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Alec, murmuró- "_Sayang_, lo siento, lo siento..."

Era el hormigueo familiar de la magia curativa de Magnus lo que despertó a Alec- "M– Magnus, ¿eres realmente tú o estoy soñando?"

-"Estoy aquí, amor..."- un pequeño sollozo se escuchó en las palabras del Brujo mientras su mano recorría suavemente el pecho de Alec para curar las heridas dejadas por el látigo de Hellequin.

-"Basta, has tenido más del minuto que te prometí, Magnus"- la voz de Lucía sonó enojada ahora, mientras luchaba por controlar a una furiosa Hellequin- "Es hora de que te vayas y consigas lo que necesitas para completar nuestro trato, y recuerda, cuanto más rápido sea, menos tiempo tendrá que pasar el pobre Alexander con su familia política.

Magnus sabía que no tenía otra opción, no podía luchar contra Lucia y Hellequin. La única forma de liberar a Alec era cumplir su juramento, por lo que con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, inclinó la cabeza para besar suavemente a Alec- "Volveré para sacarte de aquí, cariño. Lo prometo"- luego se levantó y se volvió hacia Lucía- "Será mejor que controles a tu mascota demonio"- gruñó Magnus- "Si permites que inflija más daño a Alexander, te destruiré, sin importar cuánto tiempo me tome, y no hago amenazas en vano, Lucía"- dicho esto, salió de la habitación con el desentonado sonido de la risa de Lucía.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca la hora de que Magnus cumpla su parte del trato. Reunión con el Cardenal Richelieu

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu, cardenal de la Iglesia Católica, Gran Brujo de París y Primer Ministro de Francia, se detuvo en la acera frente al Instituto de Nueva York y contempló la forma imponente y familiar de una catedral gótica. Sus ojos penetraron fácilmente en el pesado glamour que ocultaba el edificio de los mundanos, subió rápidamente los escalones para llamar al timbre y ser admitido.

Fue Shivvy quien llegó primero al santuario y abrió la puerta a un hombre alto y de mediana edad con las austeras túnicas negras de un sacerdote- "¿Q–quién es usted, eh... un, a–adelante?"- balbuceó. Era raro que la confiada, a veces temeraria Shivvy se quedara sin palabras, pero algo acerca de este hombre irradiaba el tipo de poder y entendimiento que era intimidante. Sintió como si en el breve tiempo que estuvo mirándola, su vida fuera un libro abierto, y eso no era nada cómodo. Sin embargo, ella enderezó la espalda y cuadró los hombros mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar al hombre.

-"Soy el hermano Armand"- respondió con calma, usando el título que actualmente utilizaba, y sonriendo un poco ante la evidente incomodidad de Shivvy- "Estoy aquí para ver a Jace Herondale e Isabelle Lightwood. Creo que el Gran Brujo Magnus Bane les dijo que me esperaran"

Antes de que Shivvy tuviera tiempo de responder, Isabelle estaba a su lado saludando a su visitante- "Sí, Hermano Armand, Magnus nos dijo que podrías ayudarnos, por favor, acércate. Shivvy ¿puedes encontrar a Jace y decirle que se reúna conmigo en la sala de conferencias de inmediato?"

-"¡Oh si!"- respondió Shivvy y salió a toda velocidad para encontrar a Jace.

Izzy sonrió con cariño a la chica alejándose, Shivvy le recordaba mucho a sí misma a esa edad. Luego se dirigió a la sala de conferencias antes de girar para ver mejor al hechicero que Magnus les había enviado. Era alto y delgado, y aunque no podría haber dicho por qué, de alguna manera le resultaba familiar. Ciertamente irradiaba una extraordinaria sensación de poder y confianza, por lo que era casi imposible imaginar que no fuera el centro de atención en ninguna reunión, sin embargo, Izzy estaba segura de que nunca antes lo había visto. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Jace entrando a la habitación y presentándose al hermano Armand.

Ansioso, al igual que Isabelle, por encontrar a Alec y resolver el asunto de Hellequin, sintió que necesitaba más información sobre su invitado antes de confiar en él para ayudarlos- "¿Cómo conoces a Magnus?"- preguntó, tratando de suprimir el tono cortante de su voz.

-"Mi nombre completo es Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu y una vez fui Príncipe de la Iglesia Católica y Gran Brujo de París. Conocí a Magnus Bane por primera vez en octubre de 1630, pero me había dedicado a investigarlo, sabía mucho sobre él antes de eso"

-"¿Estás tratando de decirnos que eres el _Cardenal Richelieu_... el Cardenal de los _'Tres Mosqueteros'_?"- dijo Jace incrédulo.

El brujo se rio- "Supongo que así es como me recuerdan, sobre todo en estos días, como el villano en una novela del Siglo IX. Pero la realidad, créeme, fue mucho más extraña e interesante que la ficción..."

Richelieu procedió a contarles sobre su primer encuentro con Magnus y qué lo motivó. El peligro que Lucía representaba tanto para los Subterráneos como para los Mundanos. Con cierta reticencia, también habló de la parte que había desempeñado al involucrar a Magnus contra su media hermana.

-"Le tendiste una trampa usando a Fiore sabiendo que Lucía lo perseguiría... eso fue cruel"- comentó Jace.

-"No ha habido un día en que la muerte de ese joven músico no pese demasiado en mi alma, y es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Para derrotar a Lucía la primera vez, Magnus le tendió una trampa. ofreciéndose a realizar un hechizo, uno que sólo él conocía. Ella exigió que firmara un juramento de sangre que le impedía hablar sobre el trato, y en mi calidad de Gran Brujo, le di carta blanca tanto para el juramento como para lo que iba a hacer para Lucía"

-"¿Entonces fue Magnus quien la atrapó en la dimensión del demonio?"- preguntó Isabelle.

-"Eso es correcto. Se las arregló para atraparla antes de tener que cumplir su parte del trato"

-"¿Pero por qué no podía tú tratar con Lucía, supongo que al ser un Gran Brujo habrías sido lo suficientemente poderoso?"- Izzy miró inquisitivamente al hombre frente a ella.

-"Lucía Dragotta y Magnus Bane comparten un padre, Asmodeus. No hay ningún brujo vivo, no importa cuán poderoso sea que se arriesgue a incurrir en su ira matando o atrapando a cualquiera de sus hijos"- respondió Richelieu- "Creí que la única forma de evitar que Lucia causara daños irreparables, y no involucrar a Asmodeus en el asunto, era que Magnus lo hiciera"

-"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que Magnus aceptó hacer por Lucía, y por qué ha convocado a Hellequin para secuestrar a Alec?"- preguntó Jace.

-"¡Hellequin!"- Richelieu se quedó sin aliento- "Si Lucia ha convocado a un demonio mayor como Hellequin para que sea su aliada, el tiempo que pasó en la dimensión demoníaca realmente debió haber trastornado su mente. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el control de Lucía se desvanezca y se desate el caos que es Hellequin sobre los desprevenidos Mundanos de esta ciudad"- el brujo tenía expresión sombría mientras agregaba- "En cuanto a por qué Lucía se llevó a tu hermano, Magnus la engañó una vez, se ha llevado a Alexander para asegurarse del buen comportamiento de Magnus, pero dudo que tenga la intención de regresarlo vivo"

-"No respondiste mi primera pregunta"- dijo Jace en tono grave- "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Magnus prometió hacer por Lucia?"

Richelieu miró a Jace bruscamente antes de responder en voz baja- "No lo sé"

-"Así que, permítame aclarar esto, tenemos una Bruja muy peligrosa, posiblemente loca, con un demonio mayor como aliado, que tiene a Magnus contra las cuerdas, comprometido a hacer sólo Dios sabe qué, y la vida de mi parabatai pende de un hilo"- gruñó Jace.

-"Sí"- respondió Richelieu con calma- "Creo que eso lo resume perfectamente. Sin embargo, tengo una cosa más que creo nos ayudará a encontrar a Lucía y, por lo tanto, también a Magnus, Alexander y Hellequin"- dicho eso abrió su mano y le tendió el trozo de tela que Magnus había encontrado en la habitación de Renwick la noche en que Lucía regresó.

El hechizo de localización pronto fue lanzado y la voz del Hermano Armand sonó en la habitación silenciosa, casi sin aliento- "Melrose Hall, Flatbush. Ahí está Lucía, dame unos minutos para recuperar mi fuerza y abriré un portal"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shivvy corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad y sólo disminuyó un poco cuando llegó a la esquina de la enfermería donde encontró a Josh e Ian.

-"¡Vamos!"- exclamó- "Tenemos que prepararnos, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Josh, cuyas heridas habían sanado y se estaba preparando para salir de la enfermería, parecía sorprendido- "Disminuye la velocidad Shivvy, ¿qué está pasando?"

-"Les informaré en el camino a la armería, ¡no tenemos ni un minuto que perder!"- exclamó agarrando el brazo de Ian y tirando de él hacia la puerta. Ambos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir a Shivvy por la puerta. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo debe ser importante para ponerla en tal estado.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras se ponían en marcha y guardaban sus armas, Shivvy les contó lo que había escuchado con la oreja pegada en la puerta de la sala de conferencias, un viejo hábito de Izzy que Shivvy parecía haber adquirido naturalmente.

-"¡Shivvy te enseñamos a no escuchar tras las cerraduras!"- dijo Ian frunciendo el ceño

Shivvy tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse mientras contestaba- "Lo sé, Ian, pero Hellequin es un gran problema, e Izzy, Jace, Alec y Magnus... son familia"

Josh parecía preocupado- "Seguramente habrán llamado a la Clave y pedido refuerzos, Shivvy"

-"No, no lo creo"- respondió Shivvy- "Si le dijeran a la Clave lo que estaba pasando, Magnus podría estar en un montón de problemas. No creo que la autoridad de un Gran Brujo de la década de 1630 vaya a contar mucho, ¿verdad?"

-"N–no, supongo que no"- respondió Josh.

-"En ese momento, somos todos los refuerzos que tienen, Así que esperemos que sea suficiente para marcar la diferencia"- dijo ella y los otros asintieron mientras se movían como uno solo saliendo de la armería.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una advertencia

Cuando Magnus entró en el callejón sin salida, encendió una llama azul en la palma de su mano para alumbrar el camino. Al final había una puerta de madera vieja y pesada con un letrero encima que decía 'Mortero & Pistilo. Dispensario de Pociones' Este era el único lugar donde Magnus estaba seguro de que tendrían los ingredientes raros y especiales que necesitaba para cumplir su parte de la terrible negociación con Lucía. Era el único lugar que podía ayudarlo a recuperar a Alexander de manera segura.

Una pequeña campana sobre la puerta tintineó ruidosamente cuando Magnus entró en la tienda. Era un lugar fascinante, dos de las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de piso a techo con estantes oscuros, interrumpidos sólo una vez por una pequeña puerta que conducía a la habitación de atrás. Los estantes estaban repletos de libros, botellas de vidrio con diversos líquidos de colores, frascos de muestras, cráneos y otras curiosidades macabras. Colgando del techo había restos de hierbas secas y viejas jaulas de pájaros, algunas de las cuales contenían grandes cuervos negros que graznaban y se agitaban agresivamente cuando Magnus se acercó al mostrador.

-"Tranquilícense pájaros tontos, muestren respeto por el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn"- dijo un anciano mientras salía de la habitación de atrás- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ensombreciste mi puerta Magnus Bane, desde que la tienda estaba en París, creo"

-"Janus Dark, no has cambiado un poco"- dijo Magnus mientras observaba el cabello largo y blanco del hombre, sus ojos oscuros y centelleantes se posaban profundamente en un rostro que mostraba los estragos de la edad avanzada. Magnus había sido un joven brujo cuando se había encontrado con Dark por primera vez, y se había preguntado por qué el brujo había elegido presentarse como un anciano. No había tenido el valor de preguntar entonces, porque Janus Dark tenía la reputación de ser un alguien muy entendido y muy poderoso que no soportaba tontos a la ligera.

-"Todavía no lo entiendes, Magnus"- el viejo rio suavemente- "Esta"- dijo indicando su apariencia con un ligero movimiento de su mano izquierda- "Es mi forma de esconderme a plena vista. Todos se dan cuenta de que alguien es joven y nunca parece envejecer, pero los viejos son invisibles, especialmente en este siglo obsesionado con la juventud. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Magnus le entregó la lista de los ingredientes que necesitaba para el hechizo. Janus Dark se movió hacia una vela encendida en el mostrador antes de volver su atención a los artículos escritos con la elegante letra cursiva de Magnus- "Hmmm"- el viejo fabricante de pociones dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente- "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Magnus. Sólo he visto una lista como esta una vez, hace siglos, y terminó muy mal"

-"Esto es lo que requiero Janus, y si no puedes proporcionarlo, iré a otro lado"- respondió Magnus con severidad. Ambos sabían que estaba fanfarroneando, que no había otro lugar que tuviera lo que se necesitaba, pero Magnus tenía que dejar que Dark supiera que estaba hablando en serio.

-"No hay necesidad de eso"- dijo el pocionista- "Tomará unos treinta minutos preparar tu pedido, por favor toma asiento"- Dark señaló al otro lado de la tienda, donde había una pequeña mesa redonda y cuatro sillas junto a una antigua chimenea de hierro. Frente a una de las sillas apareció un servicio de té de porcelana y una taza- "Sírvete un poco de té mientras esperas"

Magnus se sentó a la mesa, sabiendo muy bien que revolotear sobre el hombro del fabricante de pociones no haría nada para acelerar el proceso y podría hacer exactamente lo contrario. En otras circunstancias, hubiera disfrutado explorando las muchas rarezas de la tienda mientras esperaba, pero en este momento, todo lo que podía pensar era en su Alec a merced de Hellequin y Lucía. Se sirvió una taza de té y encontró que su mente volvía a 1630, a su primer encuentro con su hermana...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ **París 1630...** _   
  


.  
  


Magnus llegó a las habitaciones de Lucía unos minutos antes de la hora señalada. Había traído un pequeño maletín con él, pero no contenía los ingredientes para el hechizo que crearía un embarazo. No tenía ninguna intención de cumplir esa promesa, enviar a su malvada media hermana a una dimensión demoníaca era una cosa, pero atrapar una vida inocente con ella era otra muy distinta.

Respirando profundamente, su preparación final antes de una de las mayores estafas de su vida inmortal, Magnus tocó a la puerta. Su rostro era una máscara de calma e indiferencia cuando Lucía lo dejó entrar a la habitación. Nada de la pena por la muerte de Adrien se reflejaba en su atractivo rostro, nada de la verdadera naturaleza de su misión era visible en sus ojos de gato de color verde-dorado. El propio Cardenal Richelieu se habría sentido impresionado si hubiese podido ver la manera magistral en que Magnus jugaba las cartas que le habían repartido; y para el final de esa noche, Lucía había quedado atrapada en una de las innumerables dimensiones demoníacas que existían junto al mundo mortal. Dante había escrito sobre los nueve círculos del Infierno, pero Magnus sabía que, en verdad, había muchos, muchos más que eso.

El brujo se puso de pie, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo exhausto, solo en la habitación. No estaba exultante por la derrota de Lucía, pero estaba en paz con eso. Magnus fue desgarrado en el momento por el sonido hueco y discordante de alguien aplaudiendo. Dio media vuelta para ver la forma desagradable de su padre, Asmodeus, quien aplaudía desde un rincón de la habitación.

-"¡Magnus, bien hecho, no sé cuándo me he divertido más! Has demostrado, una vez más, ser el más capaz de todos mis descendientes. Sólo tenemos que trabajar en tu lamentable tendencia a preocuparte por los demás"- se rio el hombre.

Magnus, quien no había podido imaginar que esta terrible noche empeoraba, se horrorizó. Su padre no sólo había estado observando, sino que había disfrutado positivamente de la interacción entre Magnus y Lucía. Estaba empezando a comprender la vacilación de Richelieu para involucrarse personalmente en poner fin a la ola de crímenes de su media hermana.

-"Azazel y yo teníamos una apuesta acerca de cuál de ustedes saldría victorioso, y estoy muy contento de decir que gané. Al padre le enorgullece, pero podría haber dicho lo mismo si Lucía hubiera ganado"- dijo Asmodeus sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Si eso es todo lo que viniste a decir"- le espetó Magnus- "Desearía que no te hubieras molestado"

-"Vamos, Magnus, esa es la forma de tratar a tu familia. ¡Oh, olvidé que acabas de atrapar a tu hermana en una dimensión demoníaca!"- se burló Asmodeus...  
  


.  
  


_ **Presente...** _   
  


.  
  


Un ruido repentino trajo a Magnus de regreso al presente con un sobresalto. Levantó la mirada y vio a Janus Dark tendiéndole un paquete de ingredientes cuidadosamente envuelto. Magnus tomó las pociones y le pagó al hombre su exorbitante tarifa antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Justo antes de dar un paso de regresó en el callejón, Magnus se volvió hacia el viejo brujo una vez más y le preguntó casi en contra de su voluntad- "¿A que te referías cuando dijiste que terminó muy mal?"

Janus Dark negó con la cabeza tristemente y respondió- "Un niño extraordinariamente hermoso, muy poderoso, pero sin empatía, sin alma, una abominación. Y los padres, ambos asesinados"

Magnus inclinó la cabeza y salió de la tienda. Las consecuencias de las acciones de esta noche eran un peso sobre su corazón. No había manera de que pudiera engañar a Lucía esta vez sin que resultara en la muerte de Alexander y no podía arriesgarse a eso. Aun así, crear a un niño que fuera como Lucía enviaba escalofríos por su espalda. Tenía que haber otra manera, simplemente _tenía_ que haberla. En los siguientes minutos volvería a Melrose Hall y Magnus sabía que sería mejor que tuviera algún tipo de plan, sin importar cuán desesperado sea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El trato se cumple.

El portal que Magnus creó lo llevó inmediatamente a un callejón cerca de Melrose Hall. Se movió rápidamente al frente del antiguo edificio de apartamentos y a pasó por la puerta. La sensación del glamour cambiando el decadente edificio en la forma de una pristina mansión de la época colonial no lo perturbó esta vez, lo estaba esperando. A pesar de la apariencia más lujosa del interior lleno de glamour, Magnus sintió la atmósfera pesada e imponente del lugar. Si era debido a los espíritus inquietos de ese sitio embrujado, o la mala influencia de su hermana, no estaba seguro.

En los pocos minutos desde que salió de la tienda de Janus Dark, Magnus había formado un plan desesperado. Además de los ingredientes que Dark había preparado para él, se necesitaban agregar otros dos elementos para completar el hechizo, la sangre del hechicero que quería al niño y la semilla de un mortal fértil o un Subterráneo. Sabía que no tendría más remedio que usar cualquier semilla que Lucía proveyera, pero tenía la intención de sustituir con su propia sangre la de ella. Sería arriesgado estando Lucía presente y sus sospechas, pero a Magnus no se le ocurrió otra forma de asegurarse que el niño no fuera de ninguna manera de su medio hermana.

Magnus ya había combinado todos los ingredientes excepto la semilla y la sangre cuando Lucia entró corriendo a la habitación- "¡Oh, Magnus! Deberías haberme llamado, ¡quería verlo! Bueno, tendré que volver a secuestrar a tu juguetito si quiero tener otro hijo"- dijo y soltó una risita.

Magnus la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada mientras revolvía la mezcla una última vez.

-"Oh, relájate hermano querido, te lo aseguro, tu pequeño ángel está bastante seguro, por el momento. Sabes que en realidad es culpa tuya que él deba estar aquí, si no me hubieras engañado la última vez nada de esto sería necesario"- dijo aporreando su pie como un niño mimado.

Magnus le tendió un pequeño frasco de vidrio- "Necesito tu sangre para completar la poción y la semilla, supongo que ya la has recolectado"

-"¡Ciertamente, Magnus!"- respondió Lucía sonriendo mientras sacaba una pequeña daga de una funda atada a su tobillo izquierdo, procedió a cortar su mano y llenar el vial según lo solicitado. Una vez hecho esto, ella se acercó a un escritorio en el otro lado de la habitación y extrajo un vial de vidrio similar lleno de una sustancia blanca y espesa. Fue mientras Lucía estaba haciendo esto que Magnus sustituyó su sangre por la suya que había estado guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en un contenedor idéntico.

Por un breve momento, cuando Lucía cruzó la habitación para reunirse con él, temió que la sustitución hubiera sido descubierta, pero sólo hizo un comentario sobre el tiempo que había estado esperando este momento y le dio el último ingrediente. Magnus la miró bruscamente mientras tomaba el frasco de su mano.

Lucia le sonrió y dijo- "No, no usé la semilla de tu precioso ángel"- y ella se rio ante la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Magnus.

Desesperado por terminar con esto y tener a Alec de nuevo a salvo en sus brazos, Magnus mezcló el ingrediente restante en la poción mientras murmuraba en voz baja las palabras del conjuro. Lo último que quería era que Lucia pudiera repetir este hechizo por su cuenta- "Debes beberlo todo para que la magia funcione"- dijo Magnus mientras le entregaba la taza a su media hermana.

Lucía asintió bruscamente y bebió la poción, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante el sabor amargo. Unos momentos después, una mirada de sorpresa cruzó el hermoso rostro de Lucía- "¡Está funcionando! ¡Está funcionando! ¡Puedo sentirlo!"- canturreó

-"Quiero recuperar a Alec, ahora"- dijo Magnus con severidad- "Y será mejor que no le hayas lastimado gravemente"

-"Por supuesto, Magnus"- dijo Lucía, una sonrisa malvada extendiéndose por su rostro mientras chasqueaba los dedos. De repente, los ornamentos de la mansión colonial comenzaron a desvanecerse, reemplazadas por las ruinas húmedas y en descomposición del antiguo edificio de apartamentos. Otro chasquido de sus dedos y un portal comenzó a formarse en la pared más alejada.

Magnus dio un paso amenazador hacia su media hermana, la energía azul se acumuló y brotó de sus dedos.

-"Sera mejor que te apresures y encuentres al pobre Alexander. Hellequin ha cumplido con su parte del trato y ahora es agente libre"- Lucía se rió mientras caminaba hacia el portal ahora completamente formado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Magnus una vez más y dijo- "Ah, por cierto, cuando te dije que no usé a tu tonto Cazador de Sombras como mi donante, _mentí_"- El sonido de su risa cacofónica resonó en los oídos de Magnus hasta que fue tragada por el portal cerrándose detrás de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia las escaleras, desesperado por alcanzar a Alec, ignorando el ominoso crujir de las tablas de piso podrido bajo sus pies. Una vez que llegó al sótano, fue el rugido de Hellequin y los gritos de dolor aún más inquietantes de Alec los que lo guiaron a la celda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el poder de Magnus, alimentado por la adrenalina y la ira, reventó la puerta y envió a Hellequin volando hacia la pared trasera con una fuerza aplastante.

Magnus corrió al lado de Alec y rápidamente vaporizó las ataduras que lo habían inmovilizado. Sin embargo, antes de poder ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Magnus oyó el ominoso chasquido del látigo de Hellequin y el rugido de un _Hellcat_ que se precipitaba hacia ellos. Un fuego azul saltó de los dedos de Magnus y derribó a la feroz bestia antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para herirlos con los colmillos, garras o llamas demoníacas que lamían su espalda y cola. Magnus sabía que Hellequin podría abrumarlo con los gatos infernales hasta que su poder se agotara. Tenía que alejar su látigo de ella, entonces al menos solo tendría que lidiar con su media hermana demonio.

Igualmente, preocupante para Magnus era el hecho de que no sabía cuán herido estaba Alec. No había tenido tiempo de escanear el daño y era poco probable que una pelea con Hellequin, incluso si la ganara, le dejara suficiente energía para sanarle. La situación era desesperada y Magnus no tuvo más remedio que concentrar sus esfuerzos en el demonio.

Manteniéndose entre Hellequin y Alec, que luchaba sin éxito para ponerse de pie, Magnus y el demonio intercambiaron un aluvión de ataques mágicos sin poder vencer al otro, pero al menos había logrado evitar que liberara más gatos infernales.

De repente, en un golpe de suerte de Hellequin golpeó a Magnus enviándolo hacia atrás y, antes de que él pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, el chasquido de su látigo le dijo que había otro demonio con el que lidiar. Magnus dirigió una ráfaga de magia hacia el animal mientras saltaba hacia su garganta atrapando su vientre vulnerable. Mientras él estaba ocupado con el _Hellcat _herido, Hellequin aprovechó la oportunidad para crear varios más asegurando que las probabilidades ahora estuvieran fuertemente apiladas a su favor.

-"¡No puedes ganar brujo!" gruñó la demonio- "Te haré pagar con dolor por cada uno de mis gatos infernales que has lastimado con tu magia"

La única respuesta que Magnus hizo fue enviar un estallido de llamas azules hacia Hellequin que rastrilló una nueva fisura en su máscara de muerte.

-"¡Estás muerto brujo!"- gritó el monstruo mientras reunía a sus gatos infernales y se movía para terminar la pelea.

-"Le he estado diciendo eso por años"- dijo una voz sarcástica desde la puerta.

-"¡J–J ace!"- susurró Magnus suavemente, viendo al cazador de sombras flanqueado por Izzy y Richelieu preparados para unirse a la lucha. Él y Alec podrían tener una oportunidad real de sobrevivir a este encuentro.

-"Magnus ayuda a Alec, lo tenemos cubierto"- gritó Jace cuando su llameante espada serafín cortó la cabeza de un _Hellcat_.

Magnus no necesito que se lo digan dos veces, de inmediato se arrodilló junto a su esposo y comenzó a enviar todo el poder de curación que pudo reunir al cuerpo maltratado de Alec. Mientras tanto, Isabelle había envuelto su propio látigo alrededor del brazo de Helleqiun evitando efectivamente que el demonio creara más gatos infernales. Frustrada y enfurecida, Hellequin cargó contra Izzy y Richelieu.

A una palabra del hechicero, Izzy tiró bruscamente de su látigo y luego se lanzó fuera del camino del demonio, cuyo ímpetu no se podía controlar. Hellequin aterrizó en el fuerte agarre de los brazos de Richelieu justo cuando completó el conjuro para devolverla a la dimensión demoníaca.

Magnus levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró hacia el antiguo Gran Brujo de París mientras escuchaba las familiares palabras- "¡Armand, no!"- gritó, aunque una parte de él sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

-"Te lo debo, amigo mío, por Adrien"- dijo Richelieu una sonrisa triste en su rostro austero. Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu y Hellequin desaparecieron en un destello de luz cegadora, dejando sólo las marcas de un pequeño pentagrama para mostrar que alguna vez habían estado allí.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuperación.

Jace e Izzy se encontraron siendo rodeados por cuatro furiosos gatos infernales, otros tres yacían muertos cerca y la pequeña habitación de piedra estaba llena del fuerte y cúprico aroma de la sangre. Magnus había arrastrado a Alec a un rincón y se sintió aliviado de que, por el momento, los demonios estuvieran preocupados por los dos Cazadores de Sombras. No tenía suficiente magia ni para encender una vela, mucho menos destruir a las viciosas mascotas de su hermana demoníaca.

Magnus había utilizado lo último de su magia para sanar lo peor de las muchas heridas de Alec y ahora sólo el tiempo y dormir, tal vez por días, lo devolverían a su máxima capacidad. Rezó para que Jace e Izzy pudieran manejar los _Hellcat_ restantes, o todo este terrible esfuerzo habría sido en vano, y Lucía estaría libre en el mundo con un bebé suyo y de Alec. Se quedó sin aliento al pensarlo y luchó por evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Un repentino ruido procedente de la puerta sorprendió a Magnus y se sintió aliviado al ver a Josh, Ian y Shivvy entrar a la habitación con las espadas seráficas desenvainadas.

Uniéndose a la batalla sin demora, los tres jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras probaron ser lo suficiente como para inclinar la balanza a favor de Jace e Izzy. La batalla fue ruidosa y furiosa, pero al final todos los demonios yacían muertos a sus pies. El silencio que siguió era casi ensordecedor cuando Jace miró a cada uno de sus compañeros de combate para determinar si alguien estaba herido. Tan pronto como estuvo satisfecho con ese resultado, un ceño de molestia cruzó el rostro de Jace y abrió la boca para hablar- "¿Qué demonios...?"

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, Izzy puso una mano restrictiva sobre su brazo y dijo- "No tenemos nada que decir si tenemos en cuenta lo que hicimos cuando éramos más jóvenes, y ellos hicieron un muy buen trabajo"

Jace cerró los ojos y lanzando un suspiro se volvió hacia los jóvenes cazadores- "Estuvieron geniales y estoy muy orgulloso de la forma en que se manejaron"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los cinco Cazadores de Sombras ayudaron a Alec y Magnus a regresar a la enfermería en el Instituto donde se realizó una mayor curación de las heridas de Alec y Magnus cayó en un sueño agotado. Sin embargo, sus sueños no fueron nada pacíficos, ya que vio imágenes de su amigo Richelieu hecho trizas por los _Hellcats_ mientras Hellequin observaba con diversión; y de Lucía amenazando con un cuchillo a un hermoso bebé con llamativos ojos azules de gato. La última imagen hizo que se sentara de golpe, bañado en un sudor frío y sintiéndose peor, si era posible, que antes en aquella casa.

-"¿Estás bien, Magnus?"- preguntó Isabelle. Estaba sentada en silencio entre las dos camas que tenían a Alec y Magnus. Cuánto tiempo había estado allí, Magnus no tenía idea.

Tomando una respiración profunda y estabilizadora, Magnus respondió- "Estoy bien, ¿cómo está Alec?"

-"Hicimos algo de curación adicional con un _Iratze_ y una runa para ayudar a reponer la sangre que perdió. No espero que se despierte pronto, por lo que probablemente deberías intentar dormir un poco más"

Magnus pensó por un momento antes de decidir que no había forma de arriesgarse esos horribles sueños otra vez y se movió para levantarse- "No puedo, solo quiero abrazar a Alec por un momento"

Izzy asintió comprensivamente- "Entonces, iré a buscarte algo de comida, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas"- Por una fracción de segundo, Izzy no entendió la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Magnus, entonces, cuando por fin lo hizo, golpeó al brujo en su brazo diciendo- "No la hice yo, idiota. Alec insistió en que consiguiéramos un ama de llaves y una cocinera cuando mamá comenzó a estar de tiempo completo en Idris"

Cuando Izzy giró sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería, Magnus se acercó a la cama de Alec y se acurrucó junto a él. Sentir el cálido cuerpo del Cazador de Sombras junto a él fue el mayor alivio que Magnus había sentido en mucho tiempo. Respirando profundamente, soltó todo el dolor y la incertidumbre que lo habían estado plagando y se regocijó al saber que Alec estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Todavía le impresionaba la diferencia que este hermoso Cazador de Sombras había hecho en su vida. Magnus siempre se enorgullecía de estar abierto a las experiencias de la vida, y, sin embargo, el amor profundo e inquebrantable siempre lo había eludido, hasta Alec. Suavemente apartó el cabello de la frente de su esposo y le dio un beso casto, una pequeña muestra de sus sentimientos por este hombre maravilloso.

Sin embargo, unos pocos minutos de paz fue todo lo que obtuvo, cuando inquietantes preguntas volvieron a llenar su mente. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Alec sobre el juramento y sus consecuencias, un bebé que nunca habían esperado tener, mitad Cazador de Sombras y mitad Brujo? ¿Qué haría Lucia si descubriera que el bebé no era suyo? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Lucía, ahora que el trozo de tela que habían usado para seguirla estaba atrapado en el infierno con Richelieu? ¿Y qué pasaba con el propio Richelieu, seguramente Magnus no podría dejar al hombre atrapado con Hellequin para siempre?

Magnus fue sacado de sus ansiosos pensamientos cuando Alec comenzó a moverse. Miró al hombre que estaba en sus brazos, observó los moretones que se desvanecían, las cicatrices recientes y pensó: no, aún es muy pronto, demasiado pronto para cargarlo con el peso de todo lo sucedido, y tal vez Magnus también era demasiado cobarde en ese momento. Suavemente, besó la mejilla de su esposo y usó su magia para arrullarlo y volverlo a dormir. Alec suspiró suavemente y se acurrucó más cerca de Magnus mientras caía en un sueño más profundo y reparador.

El sonido de la puerta de la enfermería llamó la atención de Magnus y alzó la cabeza para ver a Izzy regresar con una bandeja de comida que colocó con cuidado en la cama junto a la de Alec. De mala gana, Magnus se levantó asegurándose de volver a colocar las sábanas sobre Alec mientras lo hacía.

-"Sabes que necesitamos hablar"- dijo Izzy en voz baja mientras Magnus tomaba el primer sorbo del café que había traído- "La Clave querrá saber qué progreso hemos hecho en investigar la muerte de ese joven Brujo, y no estoy segura de cuánto debemos decirles"- Izzy puso los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba imaginar la reacción que tendrían si les contaba a Jia y Maryse sobre la media hermana de Magnus, el cardenal Richelieu, una especie de juramento de sangre y el secuestro de Alec.

Magnus suspiró suavemente y asintió con la cabeza antes de decir- "Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes, principalmente porque el juramento de sangre que hice hace siglos me impidió hablar de ello. El juramento se ha cumplido ahora y la restricción se ha levantado"

-"Me preguntaba sobre ello"- respondió Izzy- "Especialmente cuando sólo encontramos a Hellequin en la casa. Richelieu nunca nos contó lo que prometiste hacer por Lucía"

"No podía decírtelo, él no lo sabía"- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro- "Como Gran Brujo de París, Richelieu me dio carta blanca para tratar con Lucía, y eso incluía firmar el juramento de sangre que usé para atraerla a mi trampa"

Isabelle miró a Magnus muy seriamente- "Entonces, ¿qué tenías que hacer?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "Ahora no es el momento de discutir eso. Tengo que hablar primero con Alec antes de contarle al resto de ustedes lo que he hecho. Por ahora creo que deberíamos decidir qué decirle a la Clave, tal vez sería mejor quedarnos lo más cerca a la verdad que podamos. No quiero que sepan sobre mi media hermana, pero podríamos decir que el joven brujo invocó a Hellequin, y que ya hemos lidiado con ella"- sugirió Magnus.

-"Sí"- respondió Izzy- "Eso probablemente funcionaría, pero ¿y Lucía?"

-"Tengo la intención de rastrearla y acabar con ella de forma permanente esta vez"- dijo Magnus sombríamente

-"Estamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener todo esto alejado de la Clave. Podría volverse contra nosotros"- dijo Izzy lentamente. Era una medida de cuánto confiaba en su cuñado que, aunque no conocía toda la historia, nunca consideró seriamente traicionarlo con la Clave. Los juramentos de sangre siempre habían sido muy mal vistos por el Coven y el Clave, y no quería llevar a Magnus a ese tipo de dolor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucía ha escapado llevando al bebé Malec... ¿Cómo tomará Alec todas las nuevas noticias?

Alec se despertó para encontrarse en la enfermería con Magnus a su lado. La presencia del Brujo le proporcionó un instante de consuelo y paz antes de que el horror de los últimos días volviera a su mente como una ola rompiendo en la orilla. El repentino jadeo y la tensión de su cuerpo alertaron a Magnus de que su esposo estaba despierto.

-"Todo está bien cariño, estás a salvo"- murmuró el Brujo con dulzura mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Alec.

-"Magnus, ¿qué diablos pasó? ¿quién es Lucia y qué quería de ti?"- jadeó Alec, pero antes de que Magnus pudiera abrir la boca para responder, continuó- "Ella dijo que era tu hermana, que hiciste un juramento de sangre para hacer algo por ella"

-"Alec, cálmate, responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero todavía estás débil por la pérdida de sangre y necesito que descanses"- dijo Magnus empujando a Alec hacia las almohadas- "Lucia Dragotta es mi media hermana, y decir que se parece demasiado al lado de la familia de mi padre sería quedarse corto"- respondió Magnus sombríamente. Luego procedió a contarle a Alec su primer encuentro con Lucía en la _Danza Macabra_ del Gran Brujo de París, el Cardenal Richelieu, en 1630. Cómo su ambición y sed de poder sin principios resultaron en los asesinatos de su propia madre y el amigo de Magnus, Adrien Fiore.

Fue cuando llegó a la parte sobre su juramento de sangre y la trampa que terminó con Lucía atrapada en una dimensión demoniaca, que Magnus realmente comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Alec? ¿Qué pasaría si el Cazador de Sombras lo odiaba por honrar ese juramento y, más aún, porque el bebé que ahora llevaba Lucía era _suyo_? Tomando una respiración profunda, Magnus continuó, no había tenido más remedio que guardar el secreto de Alec, pero ahora que el juramento se había cumplido, era hora de ser sincero, sin importar las consecuencias.

Finalmente, terminó de hablar y Alec no lo había interrumpido ni una vez. El silencio entre ellos se extendió tanto que Magnus se encontró rogando- "Alec, por favor, di algo. Dime que me odias, lo que sea"- cuando siguió sin pasar nada, se vio obligado a mirarle, algo que había estado evitando mientras contaba la historia. Su esposo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro angustiado.

-"Un b–bebé, Magnus, _nuestro_ bebé... ¡esa loca va a tener a nuestro hijo!"- tartamudeó Alec cuando Magnus se movió para abrazar al angustiado Cazador de Sombras. Sus sentimientos de violación por lo que Lucia le había hecho se vieron desbordados por su necesidad de proteger a un bebé inocente. Alec jamás había pensado en tener un hijo propio, nunca creyó que habría una posibilidad. Ahora, sin importar cuán terrible haya sido el método de concepción, era una _realidad_ y Alec quería a ese bebé más que a nada.

-"Alec, cariño, te prometo que encontraré a Lucía y rescataré a nuestro hijo no me importa si es lo último que haga"

Alec se aferró a Magnus y se quedaron así durante un rato, sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro hasta que Izzy entró en la enfermería y dijo- "Bien, ya estás despierto, he hablado con Jia y le dije exactamente lo que acordamos. Creo que ella se lo creyó, pero tenemos que hablar. Todos están reunidos en la biblioteca"

Alec miró con curiosidad a Magnus, ya que había estado dormido cuando él e Isabelle discutieron lo que le dirían a la Clave.

-"Te contaré todo camino a la biblioteca"- dijo Magnus en voz baja.

Mientras caminaban por el Instituto, Izzy miró disimuladamente a su hermano. Estaba obviamente alterado, pero el apretado agarre que mantenía en la mano de Magnus le dijo que fuera lo que fuese no había afectado el extraordinario vínculo que compartía con el Brujo. Escuchó en silencio mientras Magnus contaba a Alec sobre lo que le habían dicho a la Clave con respecto los acontecimientos recientes, y luego les dijo- "¡Ah, por cierto, felicidades por haber sido nombrado nuevo Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York!"

-"¡Qué!"- dijeron Alec y Magnus al unísono.

-"Bueno, tenía que decirle algo a Jia cuando quiso hablar contigo sobre tu decisión, además de que estabas en la enfermería, recuperándote de la tortura que te infligió la hermana loca de Magnus. Además, no hay nadie mejor para el trabajo y lo sabes"- dijo Izzy con aire de suficiencia.

-"Quería hablar con Magnus al respecto antes de tomar una decisión"- resopló Alec- "Eso significa vivir en el Instituto, no puedo sólo..."

-"Está bien, _Sayang_, estoy de acuerdo con Izzy, no hay nadie mejor para el trabajo. Trabajaremos en la logística. Mientras estemos juntos, nada más importa en realidad"- dijo Magnus besándolo suavemente en la mejilla. Y eso puso fin a la discusión por ahora, porque tenían problemas mucho más críticos que resolver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, Magnus vio a Jace, Clary, Josh, Ian y Shivvy ya reunidos. Izzy había estado un poco preocupada de incluir a los Cazadores más jóvenes, pero como ya habían participado en gran parte de la actividad reciente, y era poco probable que permanecieran al margen, pensó que mantenerlos informados era probablemente más seguro que si andaban por su cuenta.

Les llevó casi una hora, debido a las constantes preguntas e interrupciones, para que Magnus los pusiera al tanto sobre el juramento y el bebé. Al terminar, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y añadió- "Los juramentos de sangre son mal vistos tanto por el Coven como por la Clave así que, por razones obvias, preferiría que no se enteren de esto. Sin embargo, hay una consideración más apremiante, el bebé que Lucía ahora lleva es parte Brujo y parte Cazador de Sombras, además de todo _nuestro_. Alec y yo queremos asegurarnos de recuperar al niño de forma segura, lo que significa que no queremos que ni el Coven, ni la Clave persigan a Lucía en este momento"

Todos los reunidos dieron un asentimiento, antes de que el Brujo continuara- "Mi primera preocupación es descubrir dónde ha ido a parar Lucía. No será fácil rastrearla"

-"¿Qué pasa con el cardenal Richelieu, no puede ayudar?"- preguntó Ian preocupación evidente en su voz.

Jace e Izzy se miraron con tristeza mientras recordaban el sacrificio que había enviado a Hellequin al mundo demoníaco. Los Cazadores de Sombras más jóvenes habían llegado demasiado tarde para presenciar que Richelieu con sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor del demonio desaparecía en un destello de luz cegadora.

-"Armand engañó a Hellequin para que volviera a la dimensión demoníaca"- dijo Magnus en voz baja- "Para hacer eso, tuvo que quedarse atrapado allí también"

La gran tristeza en los ojos de Magnus fue casi más de lo que Izzy podía soportar. No podía ser fácil perder a alguien que has conocido durante siglos, incluso si no lo veía todos los días, y Richelieu se había sacrificado para salvarlos.

-"Puedes ayudarlo, ¿no?"- exclamó Shivvy mirando a Magnus como si esperara que lo hiciera en este momento.

-"No es tan simple, invocar a alguien desde una dimensión demoníaca requiere mucha habilidad y energía, especialmente si no quieres liberar accidentalmente a uno o dos grandes demonios"- respondió Alec apretando la mano de Magnus y dándole tiempo al Brujo para que se calmara.

-"Por supuesto que haré todo lo que pueda para regresarlo Shivvy"- dijo Magnus al fin, deseando sentirse tan seguro como sonaba. Alec tenía razón, recuperar a Armand iba a ser muy complicado, y las posibilidades de que algo desagradable atravesará en lugar de su amigo, sin importar lo cuidadoso que fuera, eran bastante altas.

-"¿Cómo vas a rastrear a Lucía?"- preguntó Clary a Magnus, cambiando la conversación a la discusión original. Fue una interrupción oportuna que les dio la oportunidad de digerir la situación.

-"Me temo que la magia no ayudará esta vez, tendré que usar los viejos métodos mundanos. Tengo una gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos en todo el mundo. Comenzaré por correr la voz, con discreción, de que la estoy buscando y espero que ella se descuide"- respondió Magnus.

-"Vigilaré cualquier aumento de la actividad demoníaca en varios Institutos"- agregó Alec- "Cuando ella estuvo en Nueva York, parecía disfrutar haciéndonos trabajar. Si retoma ese tipo de juegos en otro lado, debería haber el mismo aumento en la actividad demoniaca"

El grupo habló en voz baja entre ellos un rato más antes de que Jace se pusiera de pie- "Necesitamos entrenar un poco hoy"- lanzó una mirada significativa hacia los Cazadores de Sombras más jóvenes, quienes gruñeron al unísono- "¡Alec, tú y Magnus mejor escojan alguna de las habitaciones si van a mudarse!"- agregó Jace con una sonrisa maliciosa- "A menos que vayan a compartir tu viejo dormitorio"

Una mirada de horror cruzó el rostro de Magnus- "¡Ese ni siquiera es lo suficientemente grande para mi armario!"

-"Oye, no es tan mala"- respondió Alec a la defensiva.

-"Sí lo es"- dijo Izzy con severidad- "No te preocupes Magnus, no dejaré que Alec te meta en ese pequeño espacio. Vamos, te mostraré mejores opciones"- Y con eso se volvió y arrastró a Magnus fuera de la habitación, seguidos por un Alec descontento.


	16. Chapter 16

Varios días después, Magnus y Alec se habían establecido en un conjunto de habitaciones del Instituto. Había una gran habitación que ahora contenía la enorme y suave cama de Magnus, con su edredón amarillo brillante y mucho espacio en el armario para la extensa colección de ropa y calzado del Brujo. Un salón con cómodos asientos alrededor de una acogedora chimenea y una sala de trabajo para Magnus. Alec había ocupado la oficina de Maryse en la sección de trabajo del Instituto. Acordaron conservar el piso en Brooklyn como un lugar donde el Brujo pudiera reunirse con sus clientes, celebrar sus famosas fiestas, y donde los dos pudieran ocasionalmente alejarse de las demandas del Instituto. Fue un compromiso que funcionó razonablemente bien, incluso si Presidente Miau detestaba estar metido en su transportadora para los viajes hasta ahí.

Magnus pasaba cada momento libre buscando a Lucía o preparándose para recuperar a Richelieu de la dimensión demoníaca. Alec podía ver la tensión grabada en el rostro de su esposo mientras lo besaba suavemente antes de dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento con Jace. No solían hablar sobre el bebé, quizás temerosos del dolor que infligirían al otro si lo hicieran. Alec hacía todo lo posible por ocultar el anhelo que sentía por el niño que nunca esperó tener, y el temor de que Lucía lo destruyera si descubría que Magnus la había engañado otra vez.

A la mitad del entrenamiento de la mañana, Alec se encontró boca arriba con la espada seráfica de Jace en la garganta- "Tierra a Alec"- dijo Jace sonriendo mientras dejaba caer la espada y le ofrecía su mano para levantarse- "Has estado distraído toda la mañana, y si no vuelves a tener la cabeza en el juego, voy a tener que encontrar un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. ¡Apuesto a que incluso podría ganarte con el arco ahora mismo!"

-"Lo siento"- dijo Alec con una sonrisa sincera- "Trataré de hacerlo mejor"

-"Alec, sé que las cosas están difíciles, pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Si, gracias"- respondió Alec en voz baja- "Es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en el bebé, sabes, y no quiero que Magnus se estrese más de lo que está"

Jace puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alec y apretó- "No me puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando, pero prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que el bebé vuelva sano y salvo ustedes"- Jace le lanzó a Alec una mirada sincera, luego sonrió y agregó- "Vamos, quiero sacar el máximo provecho de tu distracción y derrotarte en tiro con arco"

-"¡Si claro!"- dijo Alec agradecido por la preocupación de Jace y su habilidad para distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Dirigiéndose a la zona de tiro, Alec sonrió al ver a Josh, Ian y Shivvy entrar a la habitación listos para comenzar su rutina de entrenamiento. Ya tenían suficiente experiencia como para no necesitar a nadie que los supervisara, y rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra, burlándose y animándose unos a otros. A Alec le recordó cuando Jace e Izzy eran más jóvenes.

Izzy entró a la sala de entrenamiento justo cuando Alec y Jace comenzaron a disparar algunos tiros de práctica. Parecía un poco preocupada mientras se dirigía hacia ellos- "Alec, Jia está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo"- le dijo.

-"Bien, tomaré la llamada en la oficina"- respondió Alec.

-"Recuerda, por lo que Jia sabe, Hellequin fue el demonio que accidentalmente convocó por ese pobre y tonto brujo, y ya hemos lidiado con ella"- agregó Izzy en voz baja.

-"¡No te preocupes, Iz, no voy a decirle a la Clave nada que pueda poner en peligro al bebé, o a Magnus!"- exclamó Alec con gravedad mientras salía de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Jace negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hermano hasta que la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se cerró detrás de él- "Espero que esto sólo sea una llamada de rutina. Alec está más tenso que la piel de un tambor, y nunca fue el mejor en inventarse un cuento"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde Alec llegó a su oficina, a _su oficina_, la realidad aún lo sorprendía. Magnus había hecho algunos cambios en el lugar, tratando de hacer que se sintiera menos como el espacio de su madre. Las paredes eran de un gris oscuro con ribetes de color crema. Claros estantes de libros y pinturas cubrían la pared detrás de una mesa de madera oscura que servía como escritorio. Una silla cómoda en tonos crema y gris se encontraba detrás del escritorio; y agrupadas en torno a una chimenea, en el lado opuesto de la habitación, había cuatro sillones de cuero color crema y una redonda mesa de cristal. Alec sonrió mientras sus ojos vagaban por la habitación. Magnus había incorporado su amor por los libros, la sencillez y los colores apagados para crear un espacio que, aunque profesional, se sentía como casa para él.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Alec levantó el teléfono de su escritorio- "Hola Jia, siento haberte hecho esperar, estaba en la sala de entrenamiento"

-"No hay problema, Alec, lo entiendo. Todo está bien en el Instituto, supongo"- dijo tratando de mantener la conversación ligera y general, aunque Alec dudaba que esto fuera sólo una comprobación de rutina. Él le aseguró que todo estaba en orden y que la actividad demoníaca volvía a niveles más normales- "Bien, bien"- dijo deteniéndose un poco antes de agregar- "Uno de los hermanos silenciosos, Jarius, me contactó esta mañana para comunicarme que un Brujo, a quien llaman Hermano Armand, salió del monasterio hace varios días en compañía de Magnus Bane y no ha regresado"

La mano de Alec en el teléfono se tensó mientras escuchaba las palabras de Jia- "¿Por qué le importa a un Hermano Silencioso el paradero de un Brujo?"- preguntó para ganar tiempo mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación que no incluyera a Lucía, Hellequin, las dimensiones demoniacas o al bebé.

-"El hermano Armand es un Brujo muy viejo y muy poderoso que ha vivido una vida de retiro con los Hermanos Silenciosos durante siglos. Al hermano Jarius le preocupa que el mundo moderno no sea seguro para que ande solo"- dijo Jia con un poco de exasperación colándose en su voz.

-"Entiendo"- respondió Alec- "Le preguntaré a Magnus sobre ello y te llamaré"- hablaron durante unos minutos más y luego Jia terminó la llamada diciendo que esperaría escuchar más sobre el hermano Armand. Alec suspiró pesadamente esto iba a poner aún más presión sobre Magnus, quien ya estaba lo suficientemente ansioso. Echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la chimenea de piedra y se dio cuenta de que era la hora del almuerzo. Tendría que contarles a los demás sobre este último giro de eventos, y ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jace, Magnus y Shivvy estaban en el comedor cuando llegó Alec. Los platos ya servidos en la mesa esperando a que empezaran. Josh e Ian llegaron unos minutos después de Alec y finalmente Isabelle los agració con su presencia. Alec notó que tenía su teléfono celular en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

-"Alec, ¿qué diablos le dijiste a Jia?"- preguntó tan pronto como se sentó.

-"¡Nada!"- dijo Alec, inmediatamente sintiéndose a la defensiva- "¿Por qué?"

-"Obviamente, tu idea de nada es diferente a la de Jia. Mamá ha decidido venir de visita"

Alec gimió, una visita de Maryse era lo último que necesitaban ahora. Una cosa era guardarle secretos cuando estaba en Idris, y otra muy distinta cuando estaba en el lugar. Incluso el confiado y extravagante Magnus admitió estar un poco intimidado por Maryse Lightwood. Sin más demora, Alec informó al grupo sobre por qué había llamado Jia- "Tendremos que recuperar al hermano Armand en los próximos días, o inventar una buena excusa de por qué ha desaparecido"- dijo Alec mirando a Magnus por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

Magnus resopló- "Bueno, entonces lo haremos mañana por la noche. Nos encontraremos en el piso a las seis, eso me dará algo de tiempo para reunir los ingredientes necesarios. Ah, y por favor, vengan totalmente preparados, no sé qué más podría salir junto con el Hermano Armand"

-"Cuando convocaste a Azazel, no apareció nada más, ¿por qué esto es diferente?"- preguntó Jace con más curiosidad que verdadera preocupación.

-"Azazel es un demonio mayor y su firma demoníaca es correspondientemente fuerte. Armand es un brujo y los hechiceros tienen firmas relativamente débiles. Será difícil aferrarse a él y si hay demonios más fuertes cerca las posibilidades de que se unan al viaje son bastante altas"- respondió Magnus sombríamente- "Tendremos que estar preparados para protegerlo a él y a nosotros una vez que haya hecho el hechizo de invocación"

-"¿Necesitas ayuda para obtener lo que necesitas?"- preguntó Alec en voz baja.

-"No, amor, creo que lo tengo cubierto"- respondió Magnus dándole a su esposo una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "Todo va a estar bien"- agregó levantando una de las manos de Alec y besándola suavemente.

-"¡Ughh!"- gimió Jace- "¿Pueden mantener el DPA* a un mínimo, estoy tratando de comer?"

-"Bueno, podrías cerrar tus ojos hermano, a mí me gusta"- Izzy soltó una risita.

El resto de la comida transcurrió rápidamente, sin que se dijera nada más acerca de sus planes para la noche siguiente, pero no cabía duda de que era el único tema en la mente de todos los presentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DPA: Demostraciones públicas de afecto, es la traducción de las siglas PDA


End file.
